Anhelo
by Zoro's Fan
Summary: En silencio. Sin esperanza. Pero cuando las promesas se rompieron, el no dudo ni un momento. Tomo la oportunidad frente a el, asi esta le garantice una vida de sufrimiento. AU.
1. Capitulo 1

**Titulo:** Anhelo

**Categoría:** Romance/General

**Pareja:** Ichiruki

**Spoilers:** AU

**Notas:** Es un AU porque aun no he terminado de leer el manga, a pesar de estar al día con los spoilers (me quede al final de la saga de Soul Society, y no pienso continuar hasta que Ichigo y Rukia se reúnan!). Además, en un AU es más difícil arruinar a los personajes que en un fic que siga la línea del manga. Se supone que este fic esta ubicado en una época antigua, finales del siglo 19.

* * *

**PROLOGO**

El inmenso jardín que él podía observar a través de la ventana atrajo su atención, del modo en que la reunión que ocurría en la mansión no había podido hacerlo desde el inicio. Los amplios campos lo estaban invitando a jugar y a divertirse, pero lamentablemente él, Kurosaki Ichigo, de tan solo 7 años, no podía aceptar esa invitación aunque quisiera. Realmente, no entendía a las personas mayores. Porque desperdiciar toda una tarde metidos ahí, cuando podrían estar disfrutando la brisa de la primavera mientras corría y se trepaba a los árboles? Que desperdicio de día, pensó él, mientras fruncía el ligeramente el ceño.

La risa de su madre llamo su atención y tuvo el mágico poder de disminuir su mal humor. El aparto su mirada de la ventana y la concentro en ella, sintiéndose contento al verla tan feliz y sonriente. La muchacha sentada frente a ella también lucia contenta, aunque Ichigo pudo notar que lucia cansada y frágil, a diferencia de su madre, quien lucia más radiante que nunca. Un poco mas alejados de ellas, tomando lo que parecía algún tipo de licor, se encontraban su padre y el esposo de la frágil muchacha, ambos conversando amenamente. Bueno, al menos su padre lucia contento. El hombre que lo acompañaba, de fría apariencia, no hacia sino asentir y musitar algunas palabras de vez en cuando.

"No mires fijamente". La voz susurrarte al lado de su oído hizo que Ichigo girara su cabeza abruptamente, solo para encontrar los ojos de su hermano mayor, Kaien, que con una sonrisa burlona lo reprendió. "No es de buena educación mirar así a las personas".

Los labios de Ichigo formaron ligeramente un puchero. "Pero si tu lo haces todo el tiempo!" Le contesto también en un susurro.

"Si, pero yo soy yo". Las palabras de Kaien no causaron sino que Ichigo rodara sus ojos. Decidido a no hacerle caso (a pesar de ser mayor que el, era quien en más líos se metía), siguió observando a las personas en el gran salón, no queriendo deprimirse más al saber que no podría salir a jugar.

Kuchiki Byakuya era el nombre del hombre que conversaba con su padre. El no lo sabia muy bien, pero a pesar de su aire serio y frío, lucia joven, mucho mas joven que su padre. Al parecer el señor Kuchiki se había casado recientemente con la dama de apariencia frágil y era la primera vez que invitaban a sus padres a su hogar, así que su madre y padre no tuvieron mejor idea que llevarlos a ellos también, mencionando algo de fortalecer las relaciones entre las familias.

Sus pensamientos perdieron la ilación cuando de pronto un lloriqueo resonó a lo lejos, seguido por pasos que, aunque silenciosos, interrumpieron brevemente la calma del salón. Ichigo vio a la muchacha frágil ponerse de pie, y al señor Kuchiki asistirla, mientras que ambos se excusaban y salían silenciosamente, dejando a sus invitados esperando. Sin saber que sucedía, o que hacer, Ichigo se acerco a su madre y se sentó a su lado, haciendo que ella lo mirara y le sonriera.

"Ahora vamos a conocer a una pequeña dama". Masaki les dijo a Ichigo y Kaien, quienes la observaron con curiosidad. Si bien la diferencia de edades no era tan pequeña, sabia muy bien que sus muchachos se encariñarían con ella. Además, a pesar que no sabía si sucedería, les ayudaría a acostumbrarse a tener hermanos menores si es que ella volvía a salir embarazada otra vez.

Ichigo solo asintió, notando que Kaien estaba haciendo lo mismo a su lado. Estaba a punto de hacerle otra pregunta a su madre, cuando de repente la muchacha joven entro al salón, esta vez cargando a una niña pequeña en sus brazos, quien al parecer acababa de despertarse de su siesta, porque estaba frotándose los ojos.

"Aquí esta ella", musito la muchacha frágil, quien, sino se equivocaba, se llamaba Hisana. Ella tomo asiento y coloco a la niña en sus piernas, sentándola para que todos la pudieran observar.

"Es un encanto, Hisana", comento su madre, quien estiro su mano y acaricio la mejilla de la pequeña. "Se parece mucho a ti". Termino de decir con una sonrisa.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, querida". La voz grave de su padre llamo su atención. "Realmente, Byakuya, eres un joven muy afortunado". Isshin termino sus palabras dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al hombre a su lado, quien solo atino a asentir, intentando ocultar su sorpresa por la demostración de afecto.

"Disculpe". Ichigo escucho a Kaien decir, mientras que se acercaba a la joven que tenia a la niña en sus brazos. "Es hija de usted y del señor Kuchiki?".

Hisana solo sonrío dulcemente. "No, Kaien. Ella es mi hermana menor. Su nombre es Rukia".

Kaien asintió, mientras tomaba la mano de Rukia. "Hola Rukia, mi nombre es Kaien". El le sonrío intentando ser amable. "Vamos a ser amigos, si?". A pesar de ser casi una bebe, le hablo como si fuera alguien de su edad.

Rukia dejo de frotarse los ojos y le sonrío, dejando ver sus dientes blancos y pequeños, mientras Kaien agitaba su mano suavemente, para no perturbarla. Los adultos observaron la escena fijamente, mientras que las damas sonreían con ternura por la interacción.

Masaki coloco su mano en el hombro de su hijo menor. "Ichigo, porque no le dices hola a Rukia?". Ella le dio un empujón ligero, intentando así que perdiera un poco la timidez. El se había sentido un poco intimidado al entrar a una mansión tan grande y fastuosa como era la residencia de la familia Kuchiki.

Ichigo dio unos pasos y se detuvo al lado de Hisana, quien lo miraba con una leve sonrisa, algo de lo que el no se percato ya que toda su atención estaba en la niña frente a él. Su interacción con niños menores que el no era nula - algunos empleados de su casa tenían hijos pequeños - pero nunca había visto a alguien como la niña que lo estaba mirando fijamente. Su cabello era corto y oscuro, algo que contrastaba con su piel, que lucia tan pálida como la de su hermana mayor. Ichigo estuvo a punto de preguntar si es que por casualidad sufría de alguna enfermedad, pero el rubor de las pequeñas mejillas de la niña le hizo olvidarse de ese pensamiento. Su papá era doctor, y el le había oído muchas veces decir que sabia cuando las personas se sentían bien debido a que "el color había vuelto a su rostro". Pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron los ojos que lo estaban observando fijamente.. Eran grandes...y morados. O eran azules? El no podía decirlo, no sabia que color era ese, pero algo que sabia muy bien era que el nunca había visto unos ojos así, y sonrío cuando noto que la mirada de ella se movió y se enfoco en su cabello - eso siempre llamaba la atención de las personas. Decidiendo imitar a su hermano mayor él también tomo la mano de la pequeña, pero al parecer no lo hizo bien porque sucedió algo que nadie esperaba.

La niña empezó a llorar.

El rostro de Ichigo denoto sorpresa y vergüenza, mientras que Hisana acomodaba a su hermana sobre su pecho y le daba una sonrisa de disculpas al niño a su lado. "Lo siento Ichigo, parece que Rukia se levanto de mal humor." Diciendo esto, y con la ayuda de su esposo, Hisana se retiro del salón mientras sus disculpas eran acalladas por el llanto de la niña. Kaien espero a que se marcharan antes de hablarle a su hermano, sonriéndole burlonamente.

"Pobre Rukia, se asusto mucho al verte Ichigo". Kaien se burlo de su hermano menor, quien ahora tenía toda la cara roja, incluso las orejas.

"No es cierto!" La voz de Ichigo tomo un tono de berrinche, al mismo tiempo que su mama le llamaba la atención a su hermano mayor.

"Kaien, no digas esas cosas". Su madre estiro sus brazos, y atrayendo a su hijo menor hacia si misma, lo sentó a su lado. "No te preocupes Ichigo, no hiciste nada malo. Lo que sucede es que Rukia todavía tenía mucho sueño. Estoy segura que ustedes van a ser muy buenos amigos". Su madre lo abrazo, e Ichigo oculto su avergonzado rostro en el cuerpo de ella. Que le pasaba a esa niña? Porque había llorado así, cuando el no le había hecho nada? Su mama siempre le enseño que el tenia que ser bueno con todos, especialmente con los niños pequeños, pero después de llorar al verlo el decido que esa niña de cabello negro, ojos raros y piel pálida no le gustaba nada.

Y a pesar de lo que dijera su mama, estaba seguro que él no cambiaria de opinión.

* * *

Nota: Disculpen por algun error que se me pueda haber escapado. Cuidense. Bye.


	2. Capitulo 2

Titulo: Anhelo

Disclaimer: Nada es mio.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

_14 años después…_

La brillante luz del sol no hizo nada sino resaltar el profundo color celeste del cielo, dando la impresión de estar mostrando no el paisaje de la ciudad, sino una exacta pintura de lo que debía ser un perfecto día de verano. La gente caminaba animadamente por las amplias calles, a pesar de que el calor podría resultar abrumador. Era habitual en esa época del año, y si bien a veces causaba algunas molestias, la fresca brisa que aparecía de un momento a otro ayudaba a aminorar el bochorno que ocasionaba el clima.

El ruido del elegante carruaje distrajo a la gente de sus pensamientos, causando que todos enfocaran sus ojos en el vehiculo que pasaba al lado de ellos. Habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que eso sucedía, y los murmullos y comentarios acerca de la familia que trasportaban no se hicieron esperar. Después de todo, la familia Kuchiki no solo era la familia más rica y prestigiosa de esa ciudad, también era una de las de mas alcurnia en todo el país.. Que tuvieran lazos con la nobleza tampoco parecía aminorar la fascinación de la gente con ellos.

El chofer del vehiculo ni siquiera se inmuto con las voces e incluso algunos gritos de las personas que el pasaba, concentrándose en mantener el paso firme pero suave de los animales, tal como el señor de la casa lo prefería. Minutos después de haber pasado por el centro de la ciudad, sus ojos pudieron observar las amplias rejas de la entrada y los enormes muros que protegían a la más bella mansión que el alguna vez hubiera podido observar. A lo lejos, podía vislumbrar algunos árboles del bosque que cubría varias hectáreas, también perteneciente a los señores.

Las rejas de la mansión se encontraban abiertas para cuando el carruaje llego a la entrada principal, y el vehiculo se deslizo por un largo camino, ubicado en medio de los amplios jardines, otorgando una vista maravillosa. La hermosa pileta en el centro, frente a la puerta principal de la mansión, completaba el ostentoso paisaje que tanta admiración causaba a los visitantes. Después de uso minutos, finalmente el vehiculo se detuvo frente a la entrada principal, y con el chofer manteniendo la puerta abierta, los señores descendieron.

Dando una mirada rápida a la mansión, Kuchiki Byakuya vio con satisfacción que sus ordenes habían sido obedecidas y que su hogar lucia exactamente como cuando el se había marchado. Silenciosamente, dio un paso al costado, y enfoco su atención en el carruaje, donde su hermana esperaba su ayuda. Extendiendo su mano derecha, sintió los delgados dedos de su hermana sujetarlo, mientras que descendía lentamente.

"Muchas gracias, hermano". La voz de Kuchiki Rukia denotaba su habitual dulzura, pero el también pudo ver en la pequeña sonrisa de su rostro su satisfacción por volver a casa. Asintiendo, y sin decir palabra alguna, el se dirigió a la entrada, con ella siguiéndole a sus espaldas.

Todas las personas del servicio se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión, en dos filas, esperando pacientemente por los señores de la casa. Byakuya camino entre ellos, escuchando sus palabras de bienvenidas, pero sin prestarle mucha atención a ninguno en especial. Finalmente, se volvió hacia ellos, una vez que su hermana se había colocado a su lado.

"Confío en que todas mis instrucciones fueron seguidas al pie de la letra, y que ningún inconveniente aconteció nuestro hogar en nuestra ausencia". El no se dirigió a nadie específicamente, pero aun así aguardo la respuesta de sus empleados.

Una mujer mayor, encargada del manejo de la casa, fue quien contesto. "Por supuesto Señor Kuchiki, todas sus ordenes fueron obedecidas".

Asintiendo una vez más, Byakuya despacho a todos. "Pueden retirarse". Las personas del servicio se movieron rápidamente, unas dirigiéndose al segundo piso, donde los aposentos se encontraban, y otras a la cocina. A partir de ahora, todos volverían a la rutina que tanto habían estado extrañando.

* * *

Rukia suspiro y saco de su pequeño bolso un abanico, dispuesta a refrescarse del ligero bochorno que la había acompañado desde que ingreso a Karakura. Realmente, cualquiera que hubiera escuchado a su hermano habria pensado que los empleados estaban asustado por su fría actitud, pero ella sabia mejor. Debajo de esa excesiva seriedad, su hermano era una persona amable y sobre todo justa. Después de todo, una cosa era que el tuviera sentimientos, y otra muy distinta, que todo el mundo lo supiera. Observándolo una vez mas no pudo evitar el preguntarse como el se mantenía tan fresco vestido con ese traje color oscuro. Ella llevaba una blusa de seda, y una falda ligera, pero no por eso pudo evitar sentirse algo acalorada. Un baño era lo que ella necesitaba.

Una vez mas la puerta principal se abrió y ella pudo observar a unos hombres metiendo los baúles con sus pertenencias. Dándoles una pequeña inclinación en modo de saludo, ella se dirigió a su hermano, quien ya se dirigía a la escalera, retirándose a su habitación.

"Hermano," ella espero hasta que el le prestara su atención para seguir hablando, "me estaba preguntando cuales eran tus planes para esta tarde". El mediodía ni siquiera había llegado, y ella sabía muy bien que a pesar del agotador viaje, su hermano no se quedaría en la mansión por mucho tiempo. Ella tampoco tenia planearlo hacerlo, pero aun así, tenia que seguir sus obligaciones y consultarlo con el primero. Aunque ella sabía cual seria su respuesta.

"Después del almuerzo pienso salir a visitar a algunos socios. Quiero saber como han estado transcurriendo las cosas por aquí. Porque lo preguntas?" Si no fuera por los modales inculcados desde que era pequeño, Byakuya no hubiera perdido el tiempo en esa corta conversación. Después de todo, era algo que se repetía varias veces por semana.

Rukia sonrió abiertamente a su hermano. Modales, reglas de etiqueta. Bah. Pero era culpa de ella. Si hubiera hablado con el en privado, lejos de la presencia de los empleados, todo hubiera sido mas rápido. "Me preguntaba si podía ir a visitar a Yuzu y Karin. Les prometí que lo haría al momento de mi llegada, además, tengo algunos presentes que traje para ellas."

Byakuya asintió, dirigiéndose a las escaleras una vez más. "Esta bien. Que el chofer te lleve, y hazle saber la hora de tu retorno. Yo pasare a recogerte". El empezó a subir los escalones, hacia su aposento.

Sin disimular su sonrisa, Rukia corrió a su encuentro. "Muchas gracias". Su voz animada resonó al lado de el, mientras ella subía las escaleras a toda velocidad, dejándolo atrás.

"No corr…." Byakuya se interrumpió a si mismo con un suspiro, mientras la veía desaparecer en la parte superior. No cabía duda que estaban en casa.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo paso la pagina del libro en sus manos, deteniéndose un momento en su lectura para observar el patio de su casa. La luz del sol atravesaba completamente por la gran ventana abierta a su lado, iluminando ampliamente la sala. Allí, sentado frente al pequeño escritorio no solo podía sentarse a leer con tranquilidad hasta que cayera la tarde, sino que impedía que el calor abrumador de la ciudad lo afectara mucho. Las esporádicas brisas de aire que lo alcanzaban de vez en cuando eran mas que suficiente para hacerlo sentir cómodo.

Los murmullos de su hermana Karin llamaron su atención por un momento. Permitiéndose sonreír, el hizo un esfuerzo para aguantar una carcajada. Sentada al medio del salón, y sufriendo mas que nunca, Karin estaba intentando bordar. Realmente, quien en su sano juicio le había ordenado que hiciera ese tipo de cosas? Karin era pésima para las labores del hogar. Mientras que Yuzu lo hubiera hecho feliz de la vida, el sabia que su otra hermana hubiera preferido ir a montar a caballo en vez de tratar con hilos y telas. Yuzu y Karin eran completamente distintas, como el día y la noche.

"Bah, quien necesita estas tonterías," refunfuño ella, dejando el trabajo al lado. No importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, nunca le salía bien el resultado. Parecía que otra vez tendría que pedirle a Yuzu que hiciera su parte en sus tareas laborales. Solo al idiota de su padre se le ocurría que era necesario tener una profesora para que ellas aprendieran las tareas del hogar. Que pérdida de tiempo.

Viendo su fastidio, Ichigo se acerca a ella, aun con el libro en la mano. "Que sucede? Tienes problemas con tus tareas?" Mirando al costado de donde ella estaba sentada, el podía ver el bordado mal hecho. Vaya, su hermana si que era pésima para esas cosas.

"Quien necesita esas estupideces después de todo?" girando rápidamente, enfoco su mirada en su hermano. "Ichigo, dile al viejo que me deje en paz! Convéncelo de que despida a esa profesora, no tiene sentido. Yuzu ya sabe hacer todas las cosas que nos enseña, y yo no pienso aprenderlas por nada del mundo".

El solo se encogió de hombros. "No me mires a mi. Eso lo decidieron el y Kaien. Algo sobre hacerlas buenas esposas y eso." Realmente, no entendía porque el viejo desperdiciaba el dinero de ese modo. No cabía duda que no tenia nada que hacer sino molestarles la vida a sus hijas.

Karin solo resoplo, luciendo nada femenina. "Buenas esposas? En vez de preocuparse por nosotras, debería ocuparse de sus hijos, que hasta ahora no se interesan en las muchachas". Su mirada reflejo un brillo malicioso mientras miraba a su hermano. Estaba a punto de continuar con su comentario cuando la voz de Yuzu la interrumpió.

"Karin, no vas a creer que es lo que me acaban de contar!" El rostro de Yuzu dejaba ver una gran sonrisa, a pesar de lo agitada de su respiración por haber llegado corriendo desde la cocina. Aun sonriendo, se acerco rápidamente a su hermana, y sin notar el bordado olvidado, se sentó al lado de ella, mirándola animadamente. Notando que Karin estaba demasiado fastidiada como para jugar con ella, y sintiendo el entusiasmo inundarla, decidió contarlo todo. "Kazumi fue al mercado a comprar unos ingredientes que faltaban para el almuerzo y en el camino se cruzo con el carruaje de la familia Kuchiki! Rukia ha regresado!"

El rostro de Karin se ilumino tanto o quizás aun más que el de Yuzu al escuchar las noticias. "Estas segura? Rukia ha regresado?"

"Si, si, si!" La alegría en la voz de Yuzu era innegable. "Al parecer la gente estaba hablando de eso."

"Finalmente!" Karin comento contenta. "Ya me estaba aburriendo sin ella."

"Karin, necesito que me ayudes! Voy a hacer sus galletas preferidas como regalo de bienvenida, ven conmigo!" Yuzu tomo por la mano a su hermana y la llevo consigo, sin recibir ninguna queja de su parte. Las dos empezaron a hablar animadamente, riéndose de la emoción que la llegada de su amiga de toda la vida causaba.

Ninguna de las dos noto la preocupada expresión en el rostro de su hermano.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Titulo:** Anhelo

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece a mi. Nada de nada.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

A pesar de que hubiera preferido salir del carruaje el momento que este freno, Rukia tuvo que esperar a que el chofer le abriera la puerta para poder descender con su ayuda. Es muy distinto estar en tu hogar que fuera de el, le había dicho una vez su hermano cuando era pequeña. Al inicio no había entendido muy bien lo que él trataba de explicarle, pero al pasar de los años y después de todas las clases de etiqueta que había llevado, ahora lo comprendía. Sujetando con una mano la falda de su vestido, y con la otra apoyándose en el chofer, bajo lentamente, con movimientos elegantes, tal y como se lo habían enseñado. Sonriendo, se dirigió hacia la persona que estaba a su lado.

"Podrías ayudarme con los paquetes por favor?"

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un movimiento de cabeza de parte del chofer, antes de que se retirara de su vista, yendo hacia el otro lado del carruaje. Uno tras otro, tres paquetes de mediano tamaño fueron llevados hacia la puerta de la familia Kurosaki, donde ella ya se encontraba. Sintiendo una gran sonrisa apoderarse de su rostro por la alegría de ver a las personas que tanto estimaba, toco animadamente la puerta, esperando sorprender a quien la abriera. Habían pasado tres meses, y estaba segura que ellos la habían extrañado tanto como ella lo había hecho. La puerta se abrió y ella sintió como la emoción le cortaba el aliento….

Solo para encontrarse con un alto joven de pelo anaranjado, quien se quedo mirándola fijamente por un momento. Rukia sintió su sonrisa disminuir. De todos los presentes, tenia que ser él? Ella sabía la bienvenida que él le daría. La muchacha del servicio hubiera sido más efusiva.

Él la miro fijamente, ella lo observo con curiosidad.

Hasta que él decidió hablar. "Oh, eres tú" Su tono aburrido demostró lo que ella, su hermano, la familia Kurosaki y medio Karakura sabían. Que él no estaba demasiado emocionado por su visita.

Realmente, una patada seria la elección correcta. Él estaba frente a ella, con una de sus manos sujetando el marco de la puerta, y la otra la puerta en si. Si actuaba en ese momento, él no podría ni esquivarla, ni moverse ni nada. Solo sufrir adolorido. Era sencillo, solo recoger su vestido un poco y listo. Sin agotarse. Pero, lamentablemente estaba a la vista de terceras personas, y sabía muy bien que un ataque físico no era un buen tipo de saludo después de tanto tiempo. Así que, suspirando, decidió que tomaría otro curso de acción, guardando la patada para otra ocasión importante, que estaba segura que no tardaría mucho.

Levantando su abanico, lo llevo encima de sus labios, agitándolo levemente, tal como había visto a hacerlo al amigo de su tío Isshin, ese tal Urahara. "Vaya, vaya, joven Kurosaki, tres meses después y recibo una bienvenida tan fría? Cualquiera diría que usted no me ha extrañado ni un poquito". El tono dulce que tomo su voz hubiera hecho pensar a la gente que su tristeza era en serio, pero la sonrisa que ocultaba el abanico decía lo contrario. Algo que por supuesto, Ichigo captaría en seguida.

Él solo frunció el ceño, mirándola fijamente. "Deja de hablar así!" Le dijo, antes de dar media vuelta para entrar, sin importarle si ella lo seguía o no. Acaso ella no siempre hacia lo que quería en su casa? "Te hace lucir mas tonta de lo que eres!" Le grito mirándola sobre su hombro. Él detestaba ese tonito dulce de niña buena. No solo era completamente falso, sino que lo había metido en problemas muchas veces.

Rukia solo entro tras de él, sacándole la lengua a sus espaldas, antes de indicarle al chofer donde colocar los paquetes.

"Ya te vi" le dijo Ichigo con una media sonrisa falsa. Eso no inquieto a Rukia, quien solo le saco la lengua una vez más, esta vez frente a él solo para molestarlo.

"No sabia que esa llamativa cabellera tenia otra misión aparte de asustar a todos. Ahora parece que también tiene ojos." Ella lo miro despectivamente, mientras cerraba su abanico.

Ichigo no le respondió, y opto por pararse al pie de la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, apoyándose en la baranda y mirando hacia la pared opuesta. Él intento colocar una mascara de indiferencia antes de enfrentarla otra vez, y cuando creyó que había alcanzado su objetivo, dirigió su mirada hacia ella, mirándola de pies a cabeza. Resoplando, él dejo que ella escuchara la burla en su tono. "Vaya Rukia, cuanto tiempo ha sido? Ah, tres meses; cualquiera pensaría que en ese tiempo podrías haber crecido algunos centímetros. Que sucede, te dan miedo las alturas?"

Ella aparto su atención del salón cuando oyó su voz, dándole una risa falsa mientras sentía la respuesta en sus labios. A pesar del tiempo, habían vuelto a su rutina rápidamente. "Oh, no, Ichigo," Olvidándose del chofer al lado de la puerta, ella tampoco oculto el tono burlón en sus palabras. "Lo que sucede es que algunas personas preferimos el crecimiento intelectual, sabes? No tenemos que ser gigantes para compensar nuestro pequeño cerebro."

"Tú, pequeña…..!" El insulto de Ichigo murió en sus labios cuando escucho los pasos apresurados que se acercaban a él. Instantes después, los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

"RUKIA!"

Ella sonrió abiertamente, mientras las dos niñas corrieron a abrazarla, siendo Yuzu la mas efusiva. Karin intento parecer más calmada, pero el modo en que la estaba mirando le hizo entender que la había extrañado tanto como su hermana. Rukia solo rió contenta. Realmente, las dos mellizas Kurosaki eran muy distintas, pero ella las quería mucho. Era gracias a ellas que Rukia nunca se sentía sola, las dos habían sido como sus hermanas pequeñas, y ella las había conocido desde que nacieron, cuando ella tenía cuatro años.

"Karin, Yuzu, como están?" Ella se alejo un poco para poder observarlas bien. "Las dos han crecido en estos meses, están muy altas!" Era cierto, ellas ya habían pasado la altura de sus hombros. A ese paso la iban a alcanzar en poco tiempo.

"A diferencia de otras." Musito una voz desde las escaleras. Ichigo estaba mirando hacia un lado, intentando pasar desapercibido pero la fija mirada de las tres muchachas cerca de él, hicieron que se arrepintiera de su comentario.

"Ichigo!" Le reprendió Yuzu, mientras que Rukia y Karin le daban una mirada que prometía una venganza dolorosa por su comentario. Él trago ruidosamente, antes de mirar hacia otro lado. Tal vez si pretendía no haberlas oído, lo dejarían en paz.

Rukia se volvió hacia la muchacha de pelo castaño. "No te preocupes Yuzu," le dijo con una sonrisa. "Estoy segura que Ichigo solo quería bromear." Su dulce sonrisa solo le duro mientras observo a la niña, porque cuando miro a Ichigo él pudo jurar que ella estaba rechinando los dientes de la cólera.

"Dejemos a Ichigo en paz, bien sabemos que él no tiene nada que hacer a parte de inmiscuirse en conversaciones ajenas." Karin ignoro los comentarios que su hermano estaba haciendo acerca de lo ocupado que estaba, y como no se estaba inmiscuyendo en nada y se enfoco en Rukia una vez mas. "Cuéntanos acerca de tu viaje, como es la capital? Es cierto que las chicas ahí pueden hacer lo que quieren?" La voz de Karin tenía un tono de esperanza. Tal vez, si se fuera a la capital no tendría que hacer esas tontas labores manuales.

Rukia solo rió, mientras que Yuzu la jalaba de la mano para sentarse en el sofá. "Eso quisiera!" Si había alguien que entendía las frustraciones de Karin era ella, aunque no las compartiera.

"Realmente no ha cambiado mucho en los últimos años, ustedes no deben recordar porque la única vez que fueron eran muy pequeñas aun." Casi sin proponérselo, ella le dio una mirada rápida a Ichigo, recordando por un instante el viaje que habían hecho ambas familias a la capital. Ella había sido pequeña también, pero sus recuerdos no se habían perdido gracias a las historias que Ichigo le había contado de ese viaje. Él era mayor que ella y se había pasado tardes enteras recordándole lo que habían visto y habían comido, y lo mucho que habían jugado en la capital. Especialmente lo mucho que Hisana se había divertido con ellos, mostrándoles cosas que para ellos eran maravillas.

Ese viaje había sido el último que Hisana había hecho. Meses después, ella había muerto dejándolos solos.

Agitando su cabeza, Rukia aparto esos pensamientos, recordando el motivo de su visita tan pronta. "Es cierto! Les traje algunos presentes!" Ella se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta abierta, donde todavía estaba el chofer, esperando. Apresuradamente, Rukia le hablo. "Por favor, dígale a mi hermano que estaré esperando su llegada. Que pase por mi a la hora que él crea conveniente." Asintiendo, el chofer se marcho, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

"Regalos?" Los ojos de Yuzu se iluminaron, mientras que Karin miraba curiosa las cajas en el piso. "No debiste haberte molestado!" Rukia solo hizo un gesto con la mano, desechando la idea de que fuera una molestia. Acomodando su vestido, ella se arrodillo en el piso, mientras abría las cajas con la ayuda de las mellizas.

Ichigo solo las observo, especialmente a la muchacha mayor. Él había sentido la mirada de Rukia sobre él cuando mencionaron el viaje a la capital y entendió porque. Había sido el último recuerdo feliz que ellos tenían, con las dos familias enteras. Meses después, un poco antes de que Rukia cumpliera seis años, Hisana había muerto. A partir de entonces, las dos familias vivieron una etapa de duelo que duro muchos años.

"Veamos…." La voz de Rukia rompió el silencio que había caído por un momento en la sala. Abriendo la caja mas grande, saco una un poco mas pequeña, pero aun así de gran tamaño. "Esta es para ti, Yuzu. Disculpa la simpleza, no tuve tiempo de adornar el paquete." La pequeña niña tomo el regalo como pudo, y sentándose en el sofá más cercano lo abrió con delicadeza. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

"Es hermosa!" Observo maravillada la muñeca de porcelana que tenia en sus manos. Realmente era exquisita. Yuzu tenía varias muñecas de ese tipo, pero sin duda esta era la más linda que había recibido. "Muchas gracias Rukia!" Ella fue de prisa a darle un abrazo a la muchacha mayor. "Es preciosa".

"Me alegra que te guste, Yuzu." Le respondió Rukia, devolviendo el abrazo. "Se parece mucho a ti, por eso la elegí." Abriendo la otra caja, saco otro paquete grande. "Y esto…." Su voz se arrastro mientras se esforzaba en sacar el regalo. "es para ti Karin, o mejor dicho, para nosotras dos." La niña tomo el paquete y lo abrió rápidamente, abriendo sus ojos por su sorpresa.

"Perfecto!" El tono alto de su voz expreso su emoción. En sus manos tenia un juego completo de tenis, ese deporte que estaba causando sensación en algunos países. Dos raquetas, pelotas, e incluso algo que lucia como una red para pescar. Ella había escuchado del tenis, pero como siempre, su ciudad todavía no había impuesto la moda de jugarlo. Aunque ella tenía surte ya que Rukia siempre estaba al día con el mundo actual, a pesar de vivir en una ciudad pequeña como Karakura. "Cuando podemos jugar?"

Rukia soltó una pequeña risa. El lado emocionado de Karin no era algo muy común de ver y no pudo evitar notar lo linda que lucia así. Dándole golpecitos en la cabeza, intento calmarla un poco. "Pronto. Pero primero tenemos que poner la red, y tengo que enseñarte las reglas y todo eso. Empezaremos el fin de semana, si?" Karin asintió, mientras se entretenía revisando bien el paquete. Sentada un poco más lejos, Yuzu observaba la muñeca, admirando también los diversos vestidos que vinieron con ella. Ambas lucían muy alegres.

Desde el pie de la escalera, Ichigo no pudo evitar el sonreír levemente al ver la alegría de sus hermanas. Yuzu estaba probándole un vestido a su nueva muñeca, que, tal como Rukia lo había dicho, lucia como ella. Un poco mas alejada, Karin estaba agarrando la raqueta, intentando mover su cuerpo tal y como había visto en una foto del periódico, que demostraba a las personas de Europa jugando ese nuevo juego. Su atención estaba tan enfocada en sus hermanas que no sintió la presencia de Rukia hasta que ella le puso un paquete frente a la cara.

"Toma, es para ti."

Su única reacción fue retroceder un poco al encontrarla tan cerca de él. En que momento se le había acercado?. Frunciendo el ceño, aparto su mirada del rostro expectante de ella, y la enfoco en lo que le estaba entregando. El paquete era mediano, y él pudo sentir un ligero olor a cuero provenir de el. Sin comprenderlo bien, él la miro confundido.

"Que es esto?" Él no lo había querido, pero su voz tenía un tono defensivo.

Rukia rodó sus ojos, suspirando su idiotez. "Como que qué es? Es un regalo, idiota. Acaso nunca has oído de ellos?" Su rostro mostró una sorpresa fingida. "O es el primero que te dan?" La mirada triste que ella le dio eran capaz de sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

"Por supuesto que se lo que es, tonta!" Él resoplo enojadamente por un momento. "Lo que quiero saber es porque me lo estas dando."

_Hombres_, pensó Rukia, suspirando otra vez. Tenían la costumbre de hacer todo más difícil de lo que era, especialmente el que tenía frente a ella. "Tal vez porque traje regalos para todos?" Ella acerco el paquete hacia él aun mas. "Solo porque eres una molestia no voy a negar el hecho de que somos casi familia."

Ichigo frunció el ceño aun más a su opción de palabras. El hecho de que se hayan conocido y frecuentado casi toda su vida, no hacia que fueran familia, tal y como ella lo ponía. Notando y sobre todo, sabiendo que Rukia no iba a desistir, le quito el paquete de a golpe, algo que no hizo que ella siquiera se inmutara.

"Si es una de tus famosas imágenes de conejos, te diré que has desperdiciado tu dinero….una vez mas." Él empezó a abrir el paquete, sin ningún cuidado.

"Bah, como si fuera a desperdiciar el arte en ti."

Una vez que la envoltura se encontró en el piso, Ichigo observo los tres libros con cubierta de cuero, leyendo las letras doradas en el medio, escritas en ingles. _William Shakespeare, Obras_. Él se quedo con la boca ligeramente abierta por un momento, antes de recuperar su voz.

"Que es esto?"

Esta vez Rukia no suspiro, al contrario, su rostro denotaba satisfacción mezclada con altanería. No cabía duda que era muy buena dando obsequios.

"Eso, es una recopilación de las obras de William Shakespeare, como podrás ver. Bueno, la mayoría de ellas. Ahora, a diferencia de los tantos libros que has leído, estos están escritos en el idioma original. Pensé en comprar los libros en japonés, pero en la biblioteca me indicaron que no había nada mejor que leerlas en Ingles. Así que las compre, para que también practiques el idioma." El discurso de Rukia se vio interrumpido por ella misma, cuando una sombra de duda atravesó su rostro. "Porque….tu sabes ingles, verdad?"

Su comentario saco a Ichigo de su estupor. "Por supuesto que si, pequeña idiota!" Esta chiquilla era demasiado. Acaso no había sido él quien le había ayudado con sus clases de idiomas? Sus ojos se enfocaron una vez mas en los libros, y otra vez sus preguntas aparecieron. "Y tú como sabes que me gusta William Shakespeare?" La sorpresa en su voz era evidente.

Rukia se rió, divertida. "Por favor, quien crees que cambiaba el separador de hojas en todos tus libros?" Ella decidió no dejar que él le contestara, sabiendo que no iba a ser bonito. "Entonces, te gusta tu regalo?"

Ichigo se quedo sin decir nada. Sabía que tenía que darle las gracias, pero dudo al hacerlo. El hecho de que ella, de todas las personas que lo conocían, le hubiese dado un regalo que él consideraba tan personal, lo hizo sentirse raro, algo a lo cual ya estaba acostumbrado pero no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Allí, frente a él, con su rostro mostrando su expectativa, él se pregunto a si mismo que es lo que debía decir, porque un simple gracias no le parecía suficiente.

"Y que es todo esto?"

La nueva voz en el salón lo interrumpió justo cuando él estaba empezando a decir algo, y lo siguiente que vio fue el cabello negro de ella frente a sus ojos, mientras que la veía alejarse de donde estaba él, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

"KAIEN!"

La alegría en su voz no paso desapercibida, y el hombre alto, de ojos verdes y cabello negro, le respondió con una sonrisa igual de amplia.

"Pero si es la pequeña Kuchiki" Él se acerco a ella, y enredo su cabello. Pequeña Kuchiki, Kuchiki numero dos, o la alegre Kuchiki era el modo en que él a veces la llamaba. Kuchiki mayor, Kuchiki numero uno, o el serio Kuchiki era como él siempre llamaba a su hermano mayor, algo que lo fastidiaba mucho. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo! Y has crecido bastante! Si sigues así me vas a alcanzar en cualquier momento!"

Rukia solo rió tontamente, mientras intentaba arreglar su cabello con ambas manos. Desde atrás, escucho la voz de Yuzu unirse a su conversación.

"Mira, Kaien, Rukia nos ha traído regalos!" Ella le mostró a su hermano mayor la muñeca que tenia en sus manos, mientras le sonreía ampliamente.

"Regalos?" Kaien miro hacia su lado izquierdo, notando los paquetes cerca de la puerta. "Supongo que me habrás traído uno a mi, verdad, Rukia?" El pellizco una de las mejillas de ella, mientras le hablaba.

"Kaien!" Le dijo ella mientras frotaba su mejilla adolorida. Recuperando su sonrisa una vez más, ella se acerco a los paquetes. "Por supuesto que te traje algo. Justo ahora yo…"

Sus palabras y sonrisas murieron cuando ella enfoco su mirada en la escalera y noto el vacío en ella.

Ichigo se había ido.

* * *

Vaya, el capitulo mas largo y solo para una escena... en fin...

**Luna Vi Britania, **muchas gracias por tu review.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Titulo:** Anhelo

**Disclaimer:** Nada, nada es mio. Todo le pertenece a Kubo Tite.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Acostado en su cama, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza, Ichigo escucho el tumulto causado en el primer piso por la llegada de su padre. Sin duda ahora él estaría haciendo una escena, abrazando a Rukia y gritando a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que había extrañado a su tercera hija. Como siempre, Karin seria la primera en acallarlo, especialmente a golpes, mientras Yuzu intentaría tranquilizarlo, al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a Rukia a recuperar la respiración. Kaien solo se alejaría, intentando lucir como si no fuera familia de una persona tan lunática.

Mientras él estaba allí, en su habitación, sintiéndose más idiota que nunca.

Había sido muy estupido, pensó el, mientras miraba hacia su mesa de noche, donde estaban los libros que Rukia le había dado. Marcharse así, casi como si hubiera recibido una ofensa grave, como si el solo hecho de que Rukia lo hubiera dejado, sin pensarlo dos veces al ver a Kaien, lo hubiera afectado. Era algo ilógico. Kaien era su hermano mayor, y Rukia era una chiquilla que el había conocido desde casi toda su vida. Que ellos se llevaran bien no debía ser ningún motivo para que él se sintiera ignorado, ofendido o herido. Eso no era más que una estupidez. Suspirando, movió sus brazos, colocando uno encima de sus ojos y el otro a su lado, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Estupidez, era verdad, pero no por eso menos cierto. Él si se había sentido mal.

A pesar de la obvia diferencia de edad entre ellos, él y Rukia habían tenido una buena relación casi desde el inicio. Después del incidente sucedido la primera vez que se vieron (incidente que siempre causaba que ella se riera de él), las familias habían empezado a frecuentarse e Ichigo y Kaien casi siempre eran obligados a cuidar de ella mientras que los mayores conversaban, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo hubiera querido aceptarlo, les gustaba jugar con la pequeña. Al paso de los años, los juegos con la pelota, o el perseguirla por el jardín cambiaron a medida de que los gustos de ella lo hacían. Él ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habían pasado la tarde jugando con el juego de té que su hermano le había comprado, o las cosas raras que siempre hacia con el cabello de ellos. De ser sus protectores y guías, Kaien y el habían terminado siendo sus muñecos de carne y hueso.

Para ese entonces, Karin y Yuzu habían llegado y Rukia le entrego toda su atención a sus dos nuevas muñecas. Ella pasaba todo el rato mirándolas, siempre quería ayudar a vestirlas o peinarlas, e incluso bañarlas. Las mellizas eran lo primero que ella buscaba cuando llegaba a su casa y lo ultimo que quería ver antes de que su hermano la recogiera. Pero cuando no tenia nada que hacer, Rukia los seguía, intentando jugar con ellos. Kaien ya se había alejado un poco al conocer nuevos amigos en su escuela, algo que su padre había atribuido a su edad, así que Ichigo fue el único que jugaba con ella cada vez que se veían. Él le había enseñado a trepar árboles, a montar a caballo, y a atrapar pájaros con una pequeña jaula y Rukia había aprendido muy bien, empezando a demostrar su carácter algo travieso y altanero. No era nada raro que sus reuniones terminaran con él embarrado en el barro que ella le había tirado, o con ella diciéndole a su hermano que él le había jalado el cabello (Cosa que era mentira, o al menos lo fue los primeros años). Sus peleas tontas eran tan comunes como los buenos ratos que pasaban.

Al menos lo habían sido hasta que Hisana murió.

Ese día, Ichigo comprendió que nunca en su vida había visto a una niña lucir tan triste, ni a un hombre lucir tan destrozado. Después del funeral de Hisana, Rukia se había quedado unas semanas en su casa, mientras que su hermano se había marchado de viaje, tal vez para aminorar el dolor de su perdida. Rukia se despertaba todas las noches llorando, y llamando a su hermana, y ni siquiera su madre había podido consolarla. En ese entonces, él, a los once años, no había sabido que hacer. Rukia ya no quería jugar, ni siquiera con las mellizas, y se la pasaba preguntando cuando volverían su hermano y su hermana, a pesar del intento de todos por distraerla. No fue sino hasta dos meses después, cuando ya Byakuya había regresado, que él vio algo parecido a una sonrisa asomarse en su rostro otra vez. A partir de entonces Ichigo estuvo a su lado, cuidándola a ella y a sus hermanas, intentando de algún modo consolarla y hacerla olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

Pero justo cuando el tiempo suficiente había transcurrido, y él creyó que ella estaba volviendo a ser la misma mocosa engreída de antes, la desgracia los ataco otra vez, y esta vez fueron los dos quienes necesitaron el consuelo.

"_Ichigo, la cena esta lista.__"_

Sentándose abruptamente, Ichigo aparto sus recuerdos de su memoria. Realmente esa chiquilla no hacia sino causarle problemas, incluso con sus pensamientos. Decidido a no dejarse abrumar por sentimientos y recuerdos, bajo hacia el comedor ni bien escucho la voz de Yuzu al otro lado de su puerta.

* * *

Escuchando a su padre hablar animadamente sobre un amigo suyo que vivía en la capital, Ichigo llevo la copa de agua a sus labios, mientras miraba discretamente a la persona sentada frente a él. Si bien era algo peligroso el observarla cuando su familia estaba alrededor, él sabia muy bien que ellos no le estaban prestando la suficiente atención como para notar algo raro. Como ya se lo había imaginado, el tema de conversación giro en torno al viaje de Rukia a la capital, y acerca de las novedades que tenia Karakura. Al parecer nadie había notado su partida abrupta horas atrás, y el tema de los regalos no había sido tocado otra vez por ninguno de ellos, algo que él agradeció profundamente. Dejando la copa una vez mas en la mesa, elevo su mirada ligeramente, enfocándola en ella, mientras la escuchaba responderle a su padre.

Ella había cambiado.

Realmente, a primera vista uno podía darse cuenta, incluso él lo había ignorado cuando la vio después de tantos meses, pero allí, frente a él, hablando animadamente, Ichigo lo confirmo. Rukia había cambiado. No podía explicarlo muy bien en su mente, y mucho menos hubiera podido hacerlo con palabras pero de algún modo lo supo. Ella había crecido. A pesar de todavía ser una chiquilla, el aire a su alrededor era diferente, y su mirada tenia un brillo especial que él no había visto ni siquiera antes de que partiera, mucho menos un año atrás cuando la visión que él tenia de ella se esfumo por completo. Sintiendo su corazón latir apresuradamente, igual que esa vez, enfoco toda su atención en su padre y en su hermano, quienes ahora estaban discutiendo acerca del comercio en la capital. La conversación fue acaparada por ellos dos durante unos minutos, por lo que el sonido de la voz de ella no hizo sino causarle sorpresa.

"Ichigo! Adivina con quien me encontré en la capital?" El brillo en sus ojos indico que realmente quería que él adivinara.

Encogiéndose de hombros, intento parecer desinteresado. "No lo sé."

Ella no se desanimo por el poco de interés en sus palabras, y siguió con su buen humor. "Con Ishida!" Viendo los ojos de él abrirse ligeramente por la sorpresa, ella continúo. "Me dijo que su padre solicito su regreso debido a la salud de su abuelo, así que pospondrá sus estudios por un año. Espera llegar a Karakura el próximo mes." Rukia llevo un bocado a sus labios, sintiéndose satisfecha por la noticia que había dado.

_Así que Ishida regresa_, pensó Ichigo, divertido. Nunca lo admitiría, pero había extrañado un poco a su amigo/rival, durante esos dos años de ausencia. Si bien paraban casi todo el tiempo discutiendo, era mucho mas divertido el pelear con él que con Keigo. Al menos Ishida aun se indignaba por sus insultos.

"Y donde encontraste a Uryuu, querida?" Le pregunto Isshin, apartándose abruptamente de su conversación con Kaien y enfocando toda su atención en Rukia.

Ella también le brindo su atención a él. "En una de las fiestas a la que asistí, tío. Él estaba con su padre."

Isshin asintió, sonriendo. "Ya veo." Si bien mantenía un tono jovial, se notaba muy bien que había algo de curiosidad en sus palabras. "Asististe a muchas fiestas, Rukia? Estoy seguro que conociste a mucha gente."

La pregunta causo que el rostro de Rukia se animara, recordando los bailes, y vestidos que había usado. "Si, a muchas. Al parecer mi hermano quería que ampliara mi circulo de amistades, así que atendimos a todas las fiestas que organizaron en su honor, además de las que la familia Kuchiki organizo en agradecimiento."

"Estoy segura de que fueron maravillosas!" La voz soñadora de Yuzu causo sonrisas en todos.

"Tienes razón, Yuzu, fueron muy agradables, además, creo que conocí a cincuenta nuevas personas en cada una de ellas, por ejemplo…" Rukia empezó a contar los detalles de todos los bailes a los que había asistido en la capital, y acaparo la atención de todos, con excepción de Isshin. El solo se quedo observándolos, aunque sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en la mesa. No, él estaba pensando en algo totalmente distinto.

Tal como lo había imaginado. Byakuya estaba cumpliendo las normas, así no estuviera de acuerdo con ellas.

* * *

"Hermano!"

La voz de Rukia resonó en la sala, mientras se levantaba del lugar donde estaba sentada, al lado de Yuzu y Karin, ayudando con su bordado a esta ultima. Isshin y Kaien habían estado en el escritorio, observando y corrigiendo algunas cuentas de la ultima embarcación de productos que había llegado, y alejado de ellos, Ichigo seguía leyendo el libro que había dejado abandonado en la mañana. La presencia del nuevo invitado atrajo la atención de todos, y fue Isshin quien se acerco a darle bienvenida.

"Byakuya," Le dijo, mientras estiraba su brazo para estrecharle la mano. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo."

El señor Kuchiki asintió levemente, mientras un gesto de satisfacción inundo su rostro, dejando de lado por un momento su habitual frialdad. "Así es, Isshin. Confío en que este tiempo haya sido tan tranquilo para ustedes como lo fue para nosotros." Le dijo, dándole un apretón de manos.

"Por supuesto, todo aquí ha estado muy bien." Isshin se movió hacia un lado, dejando avanzar a su invitado, mientras este notaba a las demás personas en la sala.

"Kaien. Ichigo. Karin. Yuzu. Muy buenas noches." Byakuya nombro a cada uno de los presentes, mientras les daba una mirada rápida en reconocimiento. Los nombrados respondieron el saludo con respeto, a excepción de Kaien, quien tenia la costumbre de tutearlo. Byakuya solo lo miro fijamente por un momento, antes de recordarles para que había llegado. "Espero que Rukia no les haya causado muchas molestias, al haberlos visitado sin previo aviso."

Isshin solo rió. "En lo absoluto! Tú sabes muy bien que esta la casa de Rukia, al igual que la tuya." Él extendió la mano en modo de invitación. "Toma asiento, por favor."

"Gracias, pero solo estoy de paso." Byakuya se enfoco en su hermana, antes de hablar. "Rukia, tu mensaje decía que pasara por ti cuando terminara mis asuntos. Estas lista?" Él la observo allí, con el bordado en la mano, y un gesto de ligera sorpresa en su rostro. Estaba empezando a hablar, pero Isshin la interrumpo.

"Vamos, vamos. Dejemos que las damas hagan lo que tienen que hacer, eh?." Dándole un ligero golpe en la espalda, lo guió hacia más adentro de la sala. "Acompáñame a mi oficina, Byakuya. Recien me acaba de llevar una botella de Coñac y espero que puedas tomarte una copa conmigo." El hombre mayor siguió guiando al más joven a través de la sala, comentando sobre la calidad de la bebida, mientras que Rukia se volvía a sentar, dispuesta a continuar con su lección de bordado.

Como siempre, Byakuya no tuvo otra opción que seguir a Isshin, así que lo hizo en silencio.

* * *

La oficina de Kurosaki Isshin no había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que Byakuya la vio, muchos años atrás. El escritorio, los muebles, e incluso la posición de las cosas era la misma, al igual que el aire de seriedad que desprendía, algo contradictorio con el carácter del hombre que la ocupaba. En el escritorio, resaltando a pesar de lo gris que era, estaba una fotografía de Masaki, retratada en la plenitud de su vida. Byakuya solo cerró sus ojos por un momento, en señal de respeto. El comprendía muy bien el consuelo que Isshin recibía de ese pedazo de papel, porque conocía el sentimiento muy bien. Era el mismo que lo inundaba cada vez que veía el cuadro de su esposa, colgado en el que había sido su salón favorito, el de música.

Al parecer, la nostalgia era una de las pocas cosas que tenia en común con Isshin.

"Dime, Byakuya. Que tal te trato la capital esta vez? Obtuviste buenos resultados en tus negocios?" Le dijo Isshin, mientras servia en dos copas el licor recién abierto. La pregunta de por si no tenia importancia, e Isshin lo sabia. Sin embargo, era un buen modo de empezar la conversación.

Byakuya acepto la copa que el hombre mayor le ofrecía. "Como siempre, no tengo porque quejarme. Las embarcaciones estarán llegando en el plazo planeado, sino un poco antes." Apretando ligeramente su mano en la copa, espero hasta que esta le diera el calor necesario a la bebida, mientras empezaba a sentir su aroma.

"Que bueno, muchacho, que bueno." Abriendo un pequeño cajón, Isshin saco una caja de puros. Abriéndola con cuidado, se la ofreció al hombre frente a él. "Deseas uno?" Al observarlo negarse con la cabeza, no insistió mas. "Muy bien," le dijo con una sonrisa. "Lo guardaremos para otra ocasión." Devolviendo la caja a su sitio original, tomo un sorbo de su bebida. "La embarcaciones traerán los productos que ya habían sido establecidos, o hay alguna novedad en ellas?"

"Nada de importancia," Le respondió Byakuya, observando su copa. "Alguna que otra mercadería nueva, pero casi todo lo que se había planeado." Él se detuvo por un momento, antes de mirar al hombre mayor. "Pero no me has llamado para preguntarme eso, no es cierto Isshin? Después de todo, Kaien muy bien podría entregarte la información que necesitas."

Eso era verdad, pensó Isshin. Si bien él se había unido a Byakuya cuando este empezó en el negocio de la importación, fue Kaien quien se involucro más activamente una vez que alcanzo la mayoría de edad. De pronto, los Kurosaki no solo participaron en el negocio con el aspecto monetario, sino que Kaien empezó a distribuir los bienes en otras ciudades lejanas a la costa, donde la ciudad de Karakura se ubicaba. El intentar hablar de negocios con Byakuya era desperdiciar el tiempo, no solo porque él, con su profesión de doctor, no tenía mucho que decir de aquellos asuntos, sino que Kaien era la mejor opción para buscar información. Sabiéndose derrotado tan solo al empezar, Isshin decidió ir al grano.

"Muy bien, tú ganas." Isshin comento con una sonrisa. "Quiero hablarte de Rukia." Él vio como la mirada del hombre más joven se hacia más fija, como siempre que hablaban de su hermana. "Ella me comento que asistió a muchas fiestas en la capital. Y si no me equivoco, debido a tu insistencia."

Si sus modales lo hubieran permitido, Byakuya se hubiera encogido de hombros. "Creo que es bueno que amplíe su circulo de amigos. Tal vez nosotros vivamos acá, pero la mayoría de la familia Kuchiki vive en la capital. No quiero que se sienta una extraña cada vez que vayamos allá."

Isshin asintió, mientras fruncía levemente el ceño. "Es solo por eso?" Recibiendo nada más que una mirada como respuesta a su pregunta, él continúo con un suspiro. "Rukia cumplió quince años hace poco, Byakuya. No me digas que piensas seguir las costumbres de la familia Kuchiki."

La voz de Byakuya sonó un poco muerta cuando contesto. "Tengo que hacerlo. Se los prometí cuando me case con Hisana."

Parándose de improviso, Isshin se apoyo en uno de los estantes, donde se podían ver la gran variedad de libros que tenia. Mirándolo fijamente, le hablo con más seriedad. "Es por eso las fiestas, Byakuya? Toda esa idea de ampliar sus amistades? Están obligándote a mostrarla así, como si Rukia fuera algún tipo de mercadería disponible?"

La mirada que Byakuya le lanzo a Isshin hubiera hecho temblar a cualquier otra persona, pero el hombre mayor parecía inmune a eso. "Ellos no tienen el poder para obligarme a nada. Yo lo hago porque lo prometí, pero ninguna promesa mía ni de nadie me haría menospreciar a mi hermana de tal modo en que fuera considerada algo menos de lo que es. Una Kuchiki." Su tono y lo forzada de su respuesta hacia indicar que el no tocaría mas ese especifico punto.

"Entonces, por qué?"

El sorbo del licor que llevo a sus labios pospuso su respuesta por un momento. "Porque no deseo que mi hermana se una a un hombre que deteste." Enfocando su mirada en su copa una vez más, él continúo. "Los otros miembros de la familia Kuchiki ya me han indicado quienes son los mejores partidos para Rukia, según ellos. Hombres mayores, viudos, e incluso varios que solo tienen un apellido de alcurnia como carta de presentación. Yo no quiero nada de eso para mi hermana. Pensé que si ella conocía nueva gente, tal vez a alguien más cercano a su edad, podría lograr que no viera su matrimonio como lo que es. Una obligación."

"Rukia sabe que tiene un limite de tiempo para que escojas quien será su esposo? Que dice ella acerca de estas obligaciones que imponen su familia?"

Los ojos de Byakuya se volvieron más sombríos aun. "Lo sabe. Y lo acepta. Después de todo, son las reglas de la familia Kuchiki, su familia." _Reglas que yo rompí_, pensó el. _Y romperlas otra vez significaría….No, no._ El lo haría si fuera necesario. La voz de Isshin interrumpió la ilación de sus pensamientos.

"Y funciono? Tu idea, quiero decir."

"No lo sé. No lo creo. Rukia no piensa en esas cosas, sabe muy bien que la decisión es mía. Y yo aún no he encontrado nadie digno para entregarle a mi hermana." Él dudaba mucho que esa persona existiera, pero se tendría que conformar con algo que se acercara.

Isshin asintió, quedándose callado por un momento, antes de volver a sentarse en su escritorio. Estirando su mano, tomo el retrato de su esposa, mirándolo fijamente por un momento. Los minutos siguieron pasando, y al parecer él ya se había decidido, aunque sus palabras demostraron algo de duda, mientras miraba a Bykuya fijamente.

"Y si yo te dijera…. Que mi hijo tiene interés en Rukia… que opinarías?

La mirada de Byakuya tenía un rastro de alerta. "Tu hijo? Cuál de los dos?"

"Kaien."

La respuesta de Isshin causo que los ojos de Byakuya se abrieran ligeramente. "Me estas diciendo que Kaien esta interesado en Rukia?"

Exhalando abruptamente, Isshin le dio una sonrisa, casi en modo de disculpas. "Lo siento, no, no puedo asegurarlo. Más que nada por que no lo se. Kaien y yo nunca hemos tocado ese asunto."

"Entonces no entiendo porque estamos tratando este tema." La seriedad de sus palabras demostró lo poco que le gustaba esa conversación.

Isshin no se inmuto por las palabras de Byakuya, sabiendo muy bien como era el. "Lo hacemos porque pienso conversar con Kaien muy seriamente, acerca de Rukia." De repente, su rostro tomo una expresión de ligera alegría. "No seria grandioso, Byakuya. Que nuestras familias se unieran, esta vez, de modo definitivo."

Al parecer Byakuya no pensaba lo mismo, porque la expresión de su rostro se agravo, al mismo tiempo que sus palabras lo hacían. "Estas diciéndome que quieres forzar a tu hijo a demostrar interés por mi hermana? Solo para unir a nuestras familias?" Sin duda, había algo raro en esta conversación, porque Byakuya hubiera podido jurar que si existía alguien en contra de los matrimonios arreglados, esta persona seria Isshin. O al menos esa impresión le había dado cuando el le comento las circunstancias de su matrimonio con Hisana.

"No, no, por supuesto que no." La firmeza en la voz del hombre mayor demostró su decisión. "Yo nunca haría eso, Kaien es mi hijo, y Rukia es casi como si también lo fuera, ella es una hija para mi. Nunca los forzaría a nada. Pero…." Isshin parecía estar pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras por un momento. "Creo que los dos se harían muy felices el uno al otro, si es que realmente lo quisieran. Yo se que Rukia quiere mucho a Kaien, y mi hijo también le tiene una estima especial. No se pierde nada al intentarlo, no?" Sin esperar a recibir una respuesta del hombre más joven, el continuo. "Es por eso que te lo pregunto, Byakuya. Si hubiera un interés de parte de mi hijo, la familia Kuchiki lo consideraría? Como sabes muy bien, los Kurosaki tenemos una posición económica envidiable, pero estoy seguro que no es nada comparado con los otros pretendientes que Rukia puede tener, sobre todo si comparamos a Karakura con la capital."

La respuesta de Byakuya no se hizo esperar. "Ya te lo dije antes, Isshin. La familia Kuchiki no importa. Soy yo quien tiene la ultima palabra respecto a quien será el esposo de Rukia."

"Entonces, lo harías? Considerarías la propuesta, si existiera una?"

Byakuya se puso de pie elegantemente, dejando su copa en el escritorio, antes de hablar. Mirando fijamente al hombre que había considerado su amigo en esos últimos años, el tono de su voz demostró su total sinceridad.

"Si, si lo haría. Pero eso no ha sucedido, Isshin, y prefiero no pensar en posibilidades y ver las realidades. Ahora si me disculpas, me tengo que ir. Se ha hecho muy tarde." Sin decir nada más, dio medio vuelta y salio de la oficina, dispuesto a marcharse con su hermana. Tal vez si se hubiera quedado un momento más hubiera podido ver el ligero gesto de satisfacción del hombre mayor.

_Kaien y Rukia_, Isshin pensó. _Si tan solo pudiera ser._

Estaba seguro que a Masaki le hubiera gustado eso.

* * *

**Ghost iv, Yare Kurosaki, Mei Fanel y Caroone**, muchas gracias por sus reviews!


	5. Capitulo 5

**Titulo:** Anhelo

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia**  
**

**Disclarimer:** Nada, nada es mioooo...Ni siquiera va a haber personajes originales como para reclamarlos.

**Notas:** Mil disculpas a las personas que esperaron por un nuevo capitulo. El trabajo me ha tenido ocupada todo este tiempo, asi que finalmente he podido publicar. Ni siquiera he revisado bien el capitulo, asi que por favor ignoren cualquier error.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Escuchando tan solo el andar de los caballos y el ligero movimiento de las ruedas del carruaje, Byakuya observo a través de la pequeña ventana del vehiculo. Como siempre que viajaban de noche, lo único que se podía vislumbrar eran las luces tenues de la calle, al igual que una que otra casa que se encontraba iluminada en ese momento. Perdiendo al instante su interés por la ciudad, enfoco su mirada una vez mas en su hermana, quien parecía estar descansando en el asiento frente a el, con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza apoyada hacia atrás. Lo despreocupada de su postura no hizo sino causar que una breve sonrisa se apoderara de sus labios, algo que por supuesto, ella no noto.

El viaje de regreso a casa había estado acompañado de la voz de Rukia, al menos por los primeros minutos. Ella le contó, alegre y animada, acerca de las últimas noticias y acontecimientos que habían sucedido en Karakura durante los meses que ellos estuvieron ausentes. Si bien el ya sabia todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo, se limito a asentir y darle uno que otro comentario de vez en cuando, enfocándose mas que todo en ella, observándola fijamente.

No cabía duda que ella había extrañado su hogar.

Su sonrisa, su voz, su entusiasmo, eran muy diferente a lo que ella había demostrado en la capital. Allí, en la inmensa mansión Kuchiki, el sabia muy bien que Rukia se había sentido una extraña, una intrusa, algo que fue motivado por el comportamiento de los miembros de la familia. No importaba sus excelentes modales, sus habilidades o su inteligencia; para ellos Rukia siempre seria una recogida que había llegado a ser la heredera de todo solo por la desobediencia de la cabeza del clan. Sus miradas y gestos lo decían todo, aunque el estaba seguro que nunca lo expresarían en voz alta, al menos no en su presencia. Si hay algo que ellos sabían muy bien era que al final de todo, Kuchiki Byakuya era quien mandaba en esa familia.

Aunque incluso el tenia limitaciones.

Sintiéndose mas cansado que nunca, masajeo su sien con sus dedos, sintiendo el dolor de cabeza atraparlo. Aquí, en la privacidad del carruaje pudo dejar caer su estoica mascara y demostrar el agotamiento que este día había causado en el, no solo por el trajín de su llegada a la ciudad, sino también por la conversación que ahora se estaba repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez. Ahora que la sorpresa causada por las palabras de Isshin se había desvanecido, un sentimiento de vacío, junto con una impotencia que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, se apodero de el.

Hoy día realmente había comprendido que muy pronto su hermana lo dejaría.

Los matrimonios eran algo sumamente importante en la familia Kuchiki y eso todos lo sabían. Desde que el tuvo uso de razón había comprendido que más que un acto de amor entre dos personas, ellos lo veían como un negocio que ellos hacían con la sociedad. Tal vez por eso las reglas que ellos imponían eran mucho más estrictas que las demás familias. Para los Kuchiki, el matrimonio siempre había sido un modo para demostrar su superioridad y valía frente a todos los demás.

Casi desde el momento de nacer los miembros de la familia eran criados con ese fin. Mientras que las damas eran instruidas en las labores que las harían unas buenas esposas, obedientes y sumisas, dispuestas a acatar cada orden de sus maridos, los hombres aprendían no solo a suplir y cumplir con su papel de dueño de casa, sino también a demostrar su superioridad sin perder la compostura y calma que los caracterizaba. Pero el doble estándar no se detenía solo en eso. Las mujeres estaban obligadas a contraer matrimonio antes de cumplir los 16 años, para que sus nuevos esposos tuvieran alguien que los amara y sirviera desde temprana edad, entregando su vida entera a hacerlos felices. En cambio los hombres solo debían abandonar la familia después de cumplir los 30 años, cuando ya habían dado lo mejor de si por el apellido Kuchiki. Solo después de eso, ellos podrían formar su hogar.

Y esa había sido una de las tacitas reglas que Byakuya había roto cuando se caso con Hisana, habiendo recién cumplido los 18 años.

Antes de conocerla, el nunca había cuestionado sus obligaciones. Como cabeza de la familia, el solo siguió las reglas impuestas, pensando en su apellido mas que en si mismo. Solo Hisana había sido capaz de darles las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarse a todos por alcanzar la felicidad que el ni siquiera había soñado que existía. Solo ella le había dado el valor para romper con esas estupidas reglas, solo para tener a la persona que amaba a su lado.

Y el esperaba poder volver a hacerlo, esta vez, por el bien de su hermana.

* * *

No fue sino hasta la noche siguiente, que Isshin decidió hablar con Kaien.

Después de que Karin y Yuzu se retiraron a su habitación, solo Kaien e Ichigo se quedaron en la sala, el primero, sacando unas cuentas de la mercadería que había llegado el día anterior con Byakuya, y el segundo, leyendo un libro nuevo, con un diccionario al lado.

"Que es eso?"

Ichigo casi dio un salto al sentir a su padre al lado, intentando leer por encima de su hombro. Sintiéndose avergonzado de repente, cerro de un golpe el libro, aunque intentando ser cuidadoso. Solo esperaba que su cara no estuviera mostrando el calor que sentía.

"Nada de que te importe!" Le dijo parándose de improviso, y tomando sus cosas en sus manos. Realmente…de todos los momentos para interrumpir, tenía que ser este. Frunciendo el ceño, se alejo del escritorio y se dirigió a la escalera.

"Vamos, no seas así," Isshin gimoteo, sonando como un chiquillo en vez del hombre que era. "Porque no compartes nada con tu padre?" Su voz tomo un tono maravillado de repente. "O es que estas leyendo cosas pervertidas? Porque si es así, yo…."

El diccionario que golpeo su cara silenció su comentario antes de que pudiera finalizarlo. Ichigo ni se molesto en ir a recogerlo, y subió las escaleras rápidamente, intentando así apartarse de su padre lo más pronto posible. Cuando comenzaba con sus tonterías, no había quien lo detuviese, y realmente estaba demasiado cansado como para responderle con un golpe. Eso tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Isshin recogió el libro del piso, mientras observaba divertido como Ichigo subió hacia su habitación, enojado por su comentario. Quien diría que a pesar de ser casi un hombre el seguía avergonzándose por ese tipo de cosas? Realmente su hijo no se parecía en nada a el.

Colocando el diccionario otra vez en la mesa, esta vez Isshin se dirigió hacia donde Kaien estaba. No intento sorprenderlo, porque sabia muy bien que eso no funcionaria con el. Solo se paro a su lado, mirándolo como escribía sus apuntes, mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer y decir. Tenia que escoger sus palabras muy cuidadosamente, porque lo menos que querría era el hacerlo sentir obligación alguna. No importaba lo mucho que el quisiera verlo junto a Rukia, nunca intentaría forzarlo a nada.

"Que?" Le pregunto Kaien sin si quiera apartar sus ojos del escritorio. Cuando el viejo estaba callado era por dos cosas: O estaba pensando en algo importante, o tenía planeado una broma o comentario pervertido. Casi siempre la segunda opción era la más segura, pero sabiendo que ya había molestado a Ichigo, decidió que la primera opción era la más acertada.

"Nada. Acaso un padre no puede observar a su hijo?" El tono herido de su voz hubiera resultado honesto para cualquiera, pero Kaien no era cualquiera.

"Por supuesto que si, pero en tu caso, solo te hace lucir mas raro de lo que eres." Ni siquiera con su respuesta, Kaien enfoco la mirada en su padre.

Isshin elevo sus manos en señal de derrota. "Bien, bien. Solo quería conversar contigo un rato, es eso tan malo?"

"Lo es si es que te pones a respirar encima de mi cabeza. Que sucedió esta vez? Karin te golpeo? Yuzu no te dejo comer las galletas que hizo? O Ichigo te prohibió que te acercaras a un metro de distancia de él otra vez?" El tono casi condescendiente de Kaien hubiera hecho creer a cualquiera que era un padre hablándole a su hijo, en vez de todo lo contrario. Después de tantos años, Kaien lo hacia casi inconscientemente.

Por un momento el silencio inundo la sala, y solo el sonido de la pluma escribiendo en el cuaderno se oyó durante unos minutos. De repente, la voz de su padre sonó más seria y profunda de lo que había sido hacia un rato atrás.

"Hoy día Byakuya me dio una gran noticia." Sintiendo por un instante la mirada curiosa de su hijo sobre el, decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto. "Esta pensando en casar a Rukia."

Kaien dejo de escribir.

"Que?" La incredulidad ante sus palabras se hizo evidente por su tono de voz. Algo que fue acompañado por el gesto de sorpresa en su cara. "Rukia se va a casar?"

"No muy pronto, pero si. Byakuya me confeso que esta buscando un esposo para ella. Cree que ya es tiempo que empiece una nueva vida." No menciono la parte en la cual estaban obligándola a hacerlo. Si había algo que no quería era que su hijo sintiera lastima, y actuara guiado por ella...

"Nueva vida? Acaba de cumplir quince años! Su vida recién esta empezando!"

"Los matrimonios tempranos no son algo raro, Kaien, no se porque te extraña tanto. Rukia es bonita e inteligente, estoy seguro que encontrara alguien digno de ella, aunque sea difícil. Yo solo quise contarte la noticia."

Algo en la mirada de su padre le hizo comprender que había algo más que un simple comentario en sus palabras. Si había alguien que comprendía muy bien como funcionaba el cerebro del mayor de los Kurosaki, era él, así que no dudo por un momento en su intuición.

"Y porque quisiste contármelo ahora?"

Isshin se quedo en silencio por un momento, suspirando levemente. Por un lado quería que el deseo de Masaki se cumpliera, peor al mismo tiempo, tenia miedo de equivocarse con sus palabras, y causar que su hijo tuviera una impresión errónea. "Kaien…tu sientes algo por Rukia?

"Que es lo que….!"

Isshin dio un paso adelante, interrumpiendo a su hijo antes de que completara su pregunta. "No, escúchame un momento por favor, no quiero que pienses lo que no es." Viendo los ojos de Kaien completamente abiertos por la sorpresa, y sabiendo que tenía toda su atención, el continuo. "Cuando Byakuya me contó la noticia, no sé porque, pero fuiste tu quien se me vino a la mente en ese instante. Yo se que tu quieres mucho a Rukia, y ella también lo hace, y se que nunca has dado un motivo ni hecho nada para que pueda creer que es un cariño diferente al de amistad, pero tengo que estar seguro porque…" Su voz dudo por un momento. Como poder explicar sus pensamientos sin influir en los de Kaien? "No se porque, pero quiero saberlo. Alguna vez has pensado en Rukia como algo mas que una amiga, o es que la ves como si fuera tu hermana?"

Cualquier cosa que Kaien quiso decir murió al escuchar las palabras de su padre. Rukia…una amiga? Su hermana? Poco a poco su ceño se fue frunciendo mientras que le daba vueltas al pensamiento una y otra vez. Era la primera vez que pensaba en eso. Rukia era….Rukia era….

"Yo… no lo sé." La mirada que le dio a su padre fue la más sincera que alguna vez hubiera usado. "Yo nunca he pensado en eso..Ella es…Rukia.." El la había conocido toda su vida, pasado mucho tiempo con ella, y ella solamente estaba ahí…nunca había intentado ponerle un nombre a la relación que ellos tenían.

"Lo sé, pero te lo pregunto porque es posible que ella se case pronto. Yo los he visto interactuar y se que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien. No me gustaría pensar que podrías arrepentirte de algo en el futuro solo por no meditarlo por un momento."

Kaien realmente se quedo sin palabras. Su padre le estaba preguntando si sentía algo por Rukia…el quería que se casara con ella? "Quieres que me case con ella?

"Yo solo quiero que pienses en mi pregunta. Nada más. Ni siquiera tienes que responderme. Solo piénsalo." Sin decir mas, el se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a su hijo mayor mas confundido que nunca.

* * *

Rukia estaba a punto de subir al carruaje cuando escucho su voz, llamándola.

"Señorita Kuchiki!"

Inoue Orihime se acerco a ella algo agitada, tal vez por lo apresurado de su paso para saludarla antes de que se marchara. La hermosa muchacha de largos cabellos estaba algo encorvada, intentando así respirar algo mejor, y no fue hasta que su acompañante la sujeto que recupero su postura.

"Oh, si, lo siento" Le sonrío a Kaya, la muchacha del servicio, quien tenia en sus manos una canasta con los víveres para el almuerzo. A veces su carácter atolondrado la hacía olvidar sus modales.

Rukia solo sonrío viendo la escena, mientras que las compras eran subidas al carruaje con ayuda del chofer. Al parecer no era la única que había tenido la idea de ir al mercado esa mañana. "Orihime, te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre, no es así?" Viendo su rostro sonrojarse por el recordatorio, Rukia soltó una leve risa. "Subamos. No veo tu carruaje cerca, y podrás llegar mas temprano a casa." Tomando la iniciativa, subió al vehiculo y se sentó cómodamente en el, mientras esperaba que su invitada y las muchachas del servicio también lo hicieran.

Orihime obedeció al instante, mirando a Rukia con una sonrisa tímida. Ella era tan elegante! No solo en su modo de hablar y conversar, sino también en sus movimientos. Siempre había oído hablar sobre la elegancia y finos modales de la familia Kuchiki y había comprobado la veracidad de los comentarios desde hacia un año atrás, cuando ella y Sora llegaron a la ciudad y lograron entablar amistad con esa familia. Desde el momento que había conocido a Rukia supo que ella era el tipo de persona que esperaba ser algún día. Un pensamiento algo raro, sobre todo si se consideraba que Rukia era su menor por un año.

"Como has estado, Orihime?" En la privacidad del vehiculo, la sonrisa de Rukia se volvió mas radiante aun. "Ha pasado un largo tiempo!"

"Si, si que lo ha sido, Señ… Rukia!" Riendo tontamente, pretendió darse un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por su desliz. A veces era algo despistada. "Pero por favor, cuénteme como ha sido su viaje! Estoy segura que la capital debe ser una ciudad muy hermosa."

Rukia asintió, y comenzó a narrar sus pequeñas aventuras en la ciudad. Orihime era una oyente tan atenta como lo era Yuzu, y el modo en que las cosas pequeñas la maravillaban tanto la hicieron sonreír. Casi sin notarlo, se dieron cuenta de que estaban en el portón de la casa de ella, algo que hizo que Rukia interrumpirá su narración.

"Uh? Ya llegamos?" Orihime se acerco a la pequeña ventana del carruaje y confirmo que estaban en su casa. "Awww! Quería oír más de la capital! Porque tengo que vivir tan cerca?" Luciendo como una niña de tres años, ella hizo un puchero.

Sin poder evitar reírse, Rukia la miro fijamente. "Eres tan graciosa, Orihime! Te diré algo, porque no vienes a visitarme unos días de estos? O mejor aun!" Sus ojos se iluminaron un poco mas ante la idea que se le había ocurrido. "Porque no vienes la próxima semana a la casa de la Familia Kurosaki? Sus árboles de manzana están a punto de cosechar, y Yuzu me pidió que la ayudara a hacer unas tartas. Que te parece?"

Orihime empezó a agitar sus brazos frente a ella, mientras se negaba profusamente. "No, no, no podría hacer eso!" Tartamudeo agitadamente. "No creo que apreciarían que me impusiera así cuando no he sido invitada." Ella no menciono que nunca había pisado esa casa antes.

"De que hablas? Estoy segura que mi tío no se opondrá." Viendo a Orihime intentando excusarse otra vez, decidió cortar sus balbuceos. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde. "Bah, no te preocupes. Yo hablare y arreglare todo, si?" Haciéndole una seña al chofer, que ya se encontraba de pie al lado del vehiculo, espero hasta que este abriera la puerta. "Te enviare un recado esperando tu confirmación cuando todo este listo." Ella no le hizo caso a Orihime mientras ella seguía hablando al mismo tiempo que descendía del carruaje, y cuando la puerta se volvió a cerrar, le hablo por la ventana.

"Todo esta bien, todos son muy amables! Bueno, casi todos," Se interrumpió a si misma recordando a Ichigo. "Estoy segura que van a estar encantados!" Sintiendo el carruaje moverse, hablo apresuradamente. "Que tengas un buen día! Espera mi mensaje" Sonriéndole por ultima vez, bajo la cortina de la ventana mientras que el vehiculo se alejaba de la casa.

Orihime la vio partir, quedándose con las palabras en la boca, mientras sus pensamientos la abrumaban. Ir a la casa de la familia Kurosaki? Se los habían presentado en una reunión social, y después de eso los había visto esporádicamente, pero ir al hogar de ellos? Un sonrojo inundo su rostro cuando pensó en una persona especial, con la cual entablo conversación solo una vez, pero que había causado gran impresión en ella. Si Rukia en verdad la llevaba a esa casa entonces…. Agitando su cabeza violentamente, decidió alejar esos pensamientos y rápidamente, ingreso a su casa.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews del capitulo pasado!


	6. Capitulo 6

**Titulo:** Anhelo

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mio.

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

"Lamento mucho haberte hecho venir por nada, Orihime" La voz de Rukia dejo sentir su mortificación por haber hecho perder el día a la muchacha. Después de pedir el permiso correspondiente, ella había pactado una cita con Orihime para poder así ayudar y a la vez probar las deliciosas tartas de manzana de Yuzu, pero al parecer las cosas no salieron como esperaban. Ni bien llegaron a la casa de la familia Kurosaki habían sido informadas que los frutos tardarían unos días para estar listos, teniendo que posponer los planes hechos.

"Esta bien, esta bien, no tienes que preocuparte Rukia." Le respondió la muchacha de cabellos largos. Sonriendo tímidamente observo a las tres jóvenes frente a ella. Rukia estaba sentada en el sillón más grande, con cada una de las mellizas a su lado. Viendo el modo tan cómodo y la confianza que irradiaba, Orihime tuvo la rara idea de que la muchacha de cabellos negros y gestos refinados parecía la señora del hogar en vez de ser otra invitada. La hizo sentirse un poco inadecuada estando allí, frente a ella.

"Pero usted se tomo la molestia de venir a ayudarnos, señorita Inoue. Por favor discúlpeme. Fue mi error el no haber avisado a Rukia del cambio de planes." Yuzu empezó a hablar, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por su hermana.

"Ya te han dicho que esta bien, Yuzu, ni que fuera el fin del mundo."

"Pero Karin, no es muy considerado el hacer perder el tiempo a las personas!" Su voz tomo un tono más quejumbroso. "Quizás la señorita Inoue tenia otros planes."

Orihime sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. "No, si es por eso no tienes porque preocuparte. En realidad no tengo muchas amigas en el pueblo." Concluyo la muchacha con una sonrisa. A pesar de que llevaba viviendo un año en Karakura, su vida social no era muy interesante. Ella solo había asistido a unos cuantos bailes y cenas. Según su hermano, algunas madres se sentían amenazadas por su presencia, aunque Orihime no entendía el porque.

Rukia sintió su simpatía por la muchacha crecer aun mas al oír sus palabras. Ah, pueblo chico, infierno grande decían. Estaba segura que las muchachas estaban envidiosas de la belleza de Inoue y su miedo porque ella les arrebatase la atención de los pretendientes hacía que la apartaran. Ella había vivido casi toda su vida en Karakura, así que no podía comprender la situación en la que se encontraba Orihime, ya que no solamente dudaba que alguien la considerara una amenaza, sino que todos pretendían quererla por se miembro de la familia Kuchiki. Observando la inocencia de la muchacha se prometió a si misma el intentar ayudarla en lo que necesitara. Estaba a punto de dejárselo saber, cuando de repente la puerta principal se abrió, llamando la atención de las cuatro personas presentes.

Era Ichigo.

Por un momento él se sorprendió al ver a las personas en su sala. Generalmente, a esa hora no había nadie en su casa y era por eso que él decidió regresar al salir temprano del trabajo. Después de colgar su abrigo en el perchero cerca de la entrada, se acerco a donde estaban ellas, observándolas mientras caminaba. Rukia, Yuzu, Karin y una muchacha que él no sabia quien era, aunque siendo Karakura un pueblo tan pequeño, estaba seguro que ya se la habían presentado. Una vez que estuvo cerca de ellas, hizo un pequeña inclinación, mientras saludaba.

"Buenas tardes". Él se reincorporo y su mirada encontró la de Rukia, quien estaba sonriendo levemente, de seguro por el hecho de que se había comportado de acuerdo a las circunstancias. Él frunció un poco el ceño al notar una vez mas el tipo de cosas tontas que la ponían contenta, pero aun así no pudo evitar el leve rubor que se apodero de su cara.

"Ichigo," Esta vez la sonrisa de Rukia se amplio mientras se dirigía a él. "Como has podido notarlo tenemos una invitada aquí, Orihime Inoue. Estoy seguro que la recuerdas." Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando a la muchacha.

"Bu..bu..buenas tardes" Tartamudeo Orihime, sintiendo la atención del joven en ella. Él lucia mucho mas apuesto de lo que ella recordaba y por un momento se olvido de respirar, sintiendo sus ojos sobre su persona.

Con un gesto de confusión, Ichigo la miro detenidamente. Si Rukia la conocía, entonces era casi seguro que él también lo hacia, después de todo, ellos siempre iban a las misma reuniones sociales. Notando la extraña rojez del rostro de la muchacha, Ichigo le dio una mirada rápida a Rukia, preguntándose si era normal ese tipo de reacción, pero Rukia también estaba mirándola a ella, así que el supuso que a lo mejor no era nada fuera de lo común.

"Buenas tardes." Repitió el una vez mas antes de sentarse, notando la mirada ansiosa de la muchacha en él. Realmente esperaba que fuera todo lo que debía decir, porque siendo honestos no estaba con ganas de empezar una conversación.

"Hermano, llegas temprano, acaso sucedió algo?" La voz suave de Yuzu llamo su atención, ayudándolo a escapar de la posibilidad de interactuar con su invitada. Realmente, él odiaba ser el anfitrión así que Rukia tendría que responsabilizarse. Después de todo, no recordaba haber invitado a nadie a su casa.

"De seguro esta de vago," Interrumpió Karin, con una risita. Ichigo la miro fijamente, mientras que Rukia sonreía divertida. "No seria la primera vez." Continúo la niña de cabellos negros.

Ichigo decidió ignorarla. "No sucedió nada, Yuzu. Es solo que no tenia nada que hacer." Si bien el trabajar con Kaien no era nada sencillo, casi siempre tenia mucho tiempo libre después de hacer el inventario de las cosas en la bodega. A diferencia de su hermano, Ichigo prefería quedarse en Karakura en vez de viajar transportando los bienes solicitados, así que mientras Kaien ya estaba haciendo su itinerario para planificar las fechas en que la mercadería seria trasladada, él tenia la libertad para hacer lo que quisiera. Aunque siendo sinceros, a veces se aburría de descansar. "Decidí regresar temprano para hacer unas cosas, además, traje esto." Él le entrego un paquete que había estado sosteniendo en sus manos todo el tiempo. "Son de fresa, tus favoritos". También eran los de Rukia, pero no lo menciono.

"Usted es tan amable!" La voz de Orihime se elevo por encima de las de Yuzu y Rukia, quienes estaban celebrando el obsequio entregado. Una vez más, Ichigo se vio obligado a interactuar con la invitada, esta vez sin molestarse en ocultar su confusión por su comentario.

"Ummh…Gracias, supongo." Que se supone que debía responder en esta situación? La muchacha estaba mirándolo fijamente, como si él fuera el único en la sala y él se sintió incomodo. Era normal ese comportamiento en ella? Sin saber que hacer, le dio otra mirada a Rukia, intentando obtener algún tipo de ayuda, pero ella también parecía estar mirando raro a su invitada. Al parecer que alguien dijera que el era amable también era extraño para ella. Intentando tomar la salida fácil, él se puso de pie rápidamente.

"Bueno, las dejo para que charlen. Con permiso." Sin decir mas, se alejo de ellas sin mirar atrás.

"Te avisare cuando la cena este lista, hermano." Yuzu le hablo, sabiendo que no le contestaría y rápidamente se dirigió a la muchacha nueva. "Señorita Orihime, por favor, sea tan amable de aceptar nuestras invitación a cenar. Será una gran placer si lo hiciera."

Orihime salio de su ensueño al oír su nombre ser llamado. Ella había estado siguiendo con la mirada al joven Ichigo, y tardo un poco en comprender la solicitud hecha a su persona. Sonriendo ampliamente al entenderla, ella asintió vigorosamente. Ella había visto a Ichigo e iba a cenar con él, no cabía duda de que este era su día de suerte.

* * *

La cena en la mansión de los Kurosaki era diferente a lo que ella alguna vez hubiera experimentado. La charla era animada, y las risas habituales, algo que la alegro profundamente, aunque al mismo tiempo, sintió la melancolía inundarla. Le hubiera gustado que su hermano estuviera allí, con ella. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que ella había pasado tan buen rato y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por compartir el momento con su ser mas querido. Estaba segura que a Sora le hubiera agradado.

Habían tenido que esperar un poco para poder pasar al comedor, porque al parecer el señor Kurosaki había tenido que acudir a una emergencia a último momento, causando un retraso en su llegada. Eso le dio a Orihime la oportunidad de conocer un poco a Kaien, el mayor de los hijos, quien se parecía mucho a Ichigo a pesar de sus distintas personalidades. Mientras Kaien era conversador y sociable, Ichigo era un poco más serio y tímido, algo que Orihime encontraba encantador. Por supuesto, ella hubiera preferido que Ichigo conversara con ella del mismo modo en que su hermano lo había hecho, pero no se quejaba, ya que había tenido mas libertad de observarlo sin que él lo notara.

La comida estaba deliciosa, pensó Orihime con una sonrisa, mientras masticaba con gusto mirando al joven frente a ella. Cuando le indicaron cual sería su asiento ella se había emocionado. Mientras tenía a su lado a Rukia y Yuzu, Ichigo estaba sentado directamente frente a ella, en medio de su hermano y de Karin. Sabiendo que era un poco descuidada al momento de comer, Orihime se esforzó en lucir mas fina y elegante que nunca, observando discretamente a Rukia, quien estaba comentando algo con el señor Kurosaki, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa.

"Entonces, para cuando has decidido tu partida Kaien?", le pregunto el señor Kurosaki a su hijo, quien estaba sentado a su izquierda. "Por lo que he visto, tu viaje no va a ser muy extenso."

"No," Agito el joven su cabeza, dejando su copa de vino en la mesa. "Tengo que visitar solo a unos pocos clientes, pero aprovechare algunas semanas visitando otras ciudades, tal vez hayan otras personas interesadas en nuestros productos."

Isshin Kurosaki asintió, mientras continuaba comiendo. "Quizás Ichigo deba acompañarte, después de todo, acá no va a hacer nada importante."

Ichigo casi se atoro al escuchar el comentario de su padre. Si, era cierto que el trabajo era relajado una vez que todo estaba organizado, pero aun así, la idea de viajar no era muy agradable para él. No por el hecho de conocer otros lugares, sino por tener que hablar con tantas personas. Kaien era mucho mejor en eso así que no veía cual era el problema en dejarle esa parte a él.

Kaien sonrió ante la reacción de su hermano, dándole burlonamente unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Sera para otra vez, padre. Esta vez le voy a dejar encargado unas tareas a Ichigo, unas cosas que Byakuya me encargo. Ya es hora de que él se involucre mas en el negocio."Kaien no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto de horror de su hermano. Ya era hora de que el sufriera lo mismo que había sufrido él al inicio, cuando empezó a trabajar con la cabeza de la familia Kuchiki.

Mirando a su hermano, Ichigo iba a comentar que prefería cualquier cosa menos el trabajar con el hermano de Rukia, cuando de repente, la persona frente a él le hablo.

"Usted también trabaja con el Señor Kuchiki, joven Ichigo?" Orihime lo miro sorprendida. Ella sabia que él tenia un trabajo, pero era la primera vez que oía con quien lo hacia. Era sorprendente que alguien tan joven como el trabajara con alguien tan importante como Kuchiki Byakuya. Eso no hacia nada sino demostrar lo inteligente y hábil que era el muchacho, sus fantasías haciendo que ignorara el hecho que siendo las dos familias tan unidas, no había nada de extraordinario que también fueran socios en los negocios. "Me parece sorprendente que usted y su hermano compartan la misma vocación." Concluyo ella con una sonrisa.

Ichigo se quedo sin palabras por un momento. Acaso no todo el mundo sabia que ambas familias eran socias? Y aunque no se atrevía a llamarlo vocación, le gustaba el hecho de que su posición requiriera más trabajo físico que administrativo, porque si había algo que no le gustaba era el pasarse horas tras un escritorio. Decidiendo que la señorita Inoue no tenia porque enterarse de sus gustos y desagrados, y sintiéndose cansado con tan solo pensar en explicarlo, el decidió darle una respuesta simple.

"Bueno, era eso o estudiar medicina," Él levanto su copa mientras miraba a todos los miembros de la mesa. "Y todos sabemos como hubiera resultado el asunto de la medicina." Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección de su padre, tomando un sorbo de su bebida mientras intentaba ocultar una sonrisa.

Todos en la mesa se rieron abiertamente, menos el jefe de familia. Era una broma que ellos compartían, comentando que si Ichigo hubiera seguido los pasos de su padre, Karakura terminaría destruida por sus constantes peleas, teniendo que atenderse el uno al otro por los golpes que se darían. Por supuesto Orihime no sabía nada de esa broma, así que sintió un poco de vergüenza al notar que de algún modo su comentario había derivado a tantas risas. Se sintió mas cohibida aun, cuando Isshin Kurosaki comento a lloriquear, observando hacia el techo.

"Masaki, mira que tan mal me tratan nuestros hijos." Rápidamente, se dirigió a Rukia. "Tercera hija, por favor, dime que tu no compartes las mismas opiniones que estos delincuentes." Le dijo a la muchacha, sin notar que su invitada parecía sorprendida por su opción de palabras.

"Vamos, tío," Le dijo Rukia mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la mano. "Tú sabes que a Ichigo le encanta bromear, verdad Ichigo?" La muchacha observo al joven, quien solo se encogió de hombros ante sus palabras, mientras su hermano sonreía abiertamente.

La conversación continúo entre todos los comensales, pero esta vez Orihime decidió no participar tanto. Ella había intentado lucir interesante frente a Ichigo, esperando así llamar su atención pero solo había conseguido lucir como una tonta por su pregunta. Usando la comida como excusa para no participar, se dedico a observar a las personas alrededor de ella. Todos ellos hablaban y reían el uno con el otro, sin importar si estaban sentados cerca o lejos. Ella había oído decir a la gente que los miembros de la familia eran muy diferentes entre ellos, pero a pesar de ser cierto, Orihime podía ver que eso no importaba. Todos parecían llevarse muy bien. Todos ellos lucían como una gran familia.

Sin embargo…

Acaso era la única que notaba que las miradas de los dos hermanos siempre se dirigían a la misma persona?

* * *

Intentando aclarar las ideas en su mente, Kaien decidió dar un paseo por el jardín.

La última semana había sido confusa para él, por no decir problemática. No solamente el trabajo había estado ocupando la mayor parte de su tiempo, teniendo que solucionar los problemas que aparecían siempre a última hora, sino que los pocos momentos que tenia para relajarse habían estado plagadas de preguntas, posibilidades y opciones.

Todo ocasionado por una simple conversación.

Las preguntas de su padre habían rondado su cabeza desde el momento en que él las hizo, y ese, estaba seguro, había sido el objetivo del viejo. Sin embargo, lo que él había pensado que seria tan solo un motivo para reafirmar lo que ya sabia de si mismo, termino llevándolo a considerar opciones que él nunca siquiera había pensado que tenia.

Y era ahí cuando todo se volvía complicado.

Lo primero que su padre le había preguntado esa noche fue si él sentía algo por Rukia. Si bien en aquella oportunidad no pudo responderle, no existía duda respecto a sus sentimientos. No, él no la amaba. Al menos no con ese tipo de amor. Rukia había estado en su vida por un largo tiempo, y lo que él sentía por ella no podía describirse como amor de amigos o de hermanos. Él simplemente la quería, sus afectos no tenían ningún titulo.

Seria eso suficiente para pensar en la posibilidad de casarse con ella?

Si había algo que Kaien podía afirmar sobre si mismo, era que él no era un romántico de corazón. Él no pensaba que existía el alma gemela, ni la otra mitad de cada persona, eso era mas un asunto de Yuzu. Si bien él había observado el amor que se profesaban sus padres, y sabia que habían sido el amor de la vida del otro, entendía que no todos tenían la misma suerte. Los matrimonios arreglados no eran nada raros en el país, incluso algunos de sus amigos más cercanos habían encontrado a sus esposas de ese modo. A veces la decisión de la familia valía más que la de uno mismo.

Entonces, que era lo que estaba haciendo que considerara el casarse con Rukia?

Era la posibilidad, concluyo él. La posibilidad de hacer que ese cariño se convirtiera en algo más, de disfrutar los momentos vividos juntos, en vez de tener tan solo que soportarse. A pesar de no ser aun mayor, la mayoría de sus amigos ya estaban casados y él sabia que la probabilidad de que pudiera enamorarse de alguien la pequeña ciudad de Karakura era minima.

Así que finalmente, había encontrado su respuesta.

Sin embargo, no todo estaba dicho. Había otra persona involucrada en este asunto, y la decisión final no iba a ser unilateral, él se aseguraría de eso.

El podía muy bien apostar el resto de su vida, pero no dejaría que Rukia hiciera lo mismo.

* * *

Continuara...

**KarenUrquiiola**, muchas gracias por tu anterior review.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Titulo:** Anhelo

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Disclamer:** Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

Las risas inundaron el desván en lo alto de la casa, mientras las cajas y baúles eran movidos de un lado a otro. Arrojándose la una a la otra las prendas que encontraban, las dos muchachas de cabello oscuro se rieron abiertamente, mientras la más pequeña intentaba acallarlas.

"Karin, Rukia, no hagan tanto ruido por favor!"Les suplico en tono bajo. Realmente, no le gustaba mucho ese lugar. Era alto y oscuro, además de tener mucho polvo, a pesar de que era aseado cada cierto tiempo. Ella podía ver algunas telarañas en lo alto de las esquinas. "Les falta mucho?"

"Un poco." Contesto Karin, sonriendo al ver lo asustada que estaba su hermana. "Has encontrado algo, Rukia?" Le pregunto a la muchacha mayor, mientras se acercaba para observar sobre su hombro.

"Nada."Le respondió Rukia, incorporándose y dándose aire con la mano debido al ajetreo. "Solamente nos falta revisar esas cajas apiladas, pero están demasiado pesadas." Le indico señalando la esquina. "La otra vez no pudimos bajarlas nosotras juntas."

"Y Kaien y el viejo no van a regresar hasta la noche," Comento Karin, con un gesto de fastidio. "Eso solo nos deja…" Ella compartió una mirada con Rukia, antes de que las dos se enfocaran en la más pequeña del grupo. "Yuzu…"

"No, él no me va a hacer caso!" Se disculpo la niña, mientras que Rukia y su hermana se acercaban a ella, rodeándola. Siempre la elegían a ella para pedir favores cuando querían que Ichigo hiciera algo, comentando que ni siquiera alguien tan cascarrabias como él le negaría alguna cosa. "Por que mejor no se lo piden ustedes?"

Rukia rodó los ojos ante la sugerencia de la niña. "Porque Ichigo no tiene ningún sentido de la diversión. Si se lo pedimos, lo primero que va a hacer es regañarnos por revolver todo el desván buscando un pedazo de tela. En cambio dudo que te diga algo a ti Yuzu, si se lo pides tu, lo hará sin preguntar nada porque sabe que tú solo lo interrumpes por cosas importantes."

"Vamos de una vez, que ya va a ser hora del almuerzo."Karin termino la conversación mientras guiaba a Yuzu por la puerta, con Rukia siguiéndolas. "Solo dile que necesitas que mueva unas cajas y listo, nos avisas cuando lo haya hecho. Ve!" Empujándola levemente, ellas la vieron bajar, mientras se quedaban en la parte superior de la escalera, ocultándose del muchacho en el primer piso.

Yuzu descendió lentamente, no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo. No porque tuviera miedo de pedirle algo a su hermano, sino porque sabía lo que pasaría una vez que encontraran la prenda que buscaban. Como siempre, Karin y Rukia iban a pasar toda la tarde haciendo de las suyas en el jardín. A veces le preocupaba lo intrépidas que eran las dos.

Acercándose a su hermano que estaba sentado en el escritorio, ella empezó a hablar pero fue interrumpida antes de que pudiera decir algo. "Si están intentando ser discretas están haciendo un pésimo trabajo. Hasta acá puedo escuchar todos sus gritos y risas." Él no estaba enojado, solamente les recordó su fallida promesa de no hacer mucho ruido. Ya estaba acostumbrado a tanto alboroto.

Como siempre Yuzu se sintió culpable. "Lo siento mucho, hermano." Estaba a punto de dar la media vuelta, cuando pudo observar a Karin quien le hacia señas para que hablara con Ichigo. "Oh, es cierto, hermano, podría pedirte un favor?" Ella junto sus manos en señal de suplica. "Hay algunas cajas en el desván que no puedo mover, y pensé que tal vez podrías ayudarme?" Le dio una pequeña sonrisa, intentando así obtener una respuesta favorable.

Ichigo solo la miro con curiosidad. Yuzu casi nunca iba al desván, así que lo mas probable era que Rukia y Karin necesitaran algo, y como siempre habían enviado a Yuzu a que lo obtuviera. En cierta parte, él lo prefería así. Le evitaba el momento embarazoso de ceder ante los pedidos de Rukia. Cada vez que lo hacia él sentía que ella podía ver sus verdaderos motivos, y eso lo dejaba inquieto y nervioso durante todo el día.

Dejando a un lado la pluma que estaba usando, él se puso de pie, sintiendo de algún modo la curiosidad invadirlo. Nunca había escuchado que ellas hubieran subido al desván antes y se pregunto que es lo que estarían buscando. Siguiendo a su hermana menor, empezó a subir las escaleras, notando que arriba de estas se encontraban Rukia y Karin, esta vez sin intentar esconderse. Su mirada se cruzo con la de Rukia, pero el la alejo rápidamente, intentando no delatarse. Al pasar por su lado él no dijo nada, solo la sintió seguirlo, al igual que sus hermanas.

"Bueno, que es lo que necesitas que haga?" Ichigo entro en el desván, observando alrededor. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había estado en ese lugar.

"Necesitamos que bajes estas cajas." Esta vez quien hablo fue Karin. Ichigo ya había aceptado ayudarlas así que no se iba a retractar. Acercándose dio un golpe a la pila en la esquina, mostrándole a su hermano lo que debía mover.

Él se acerco sin decir nada más y comenzó a mover los paquetes sin ningún esfuerzo. "Necesitan ayuda con esto? Que sucede, no han tomado su desayuno?" Ichigo les dio una media sonrisa a sus hermanas, bromeando acerca de su supuesta debilidad, sabiendo muy bien que Karin se enojaría por eso. Sin embargo su hermana no dijo nada; en cambio, una voz desde la puerta llamo su atención.

"Bueno, no todos tenemos tu súper fuerzas, sabes?" Ella estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta abierta, con sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda, usando también una media sonrisa.

El corazón de Ichigo se paro por un segundo.

_Rukia._

Había algo etéreo y hermoso en el modo en que ella lucia. No es que ella no fuera siempre hermosa, pensó él, es solo que la luz del día que entraba por la pequeña ventana la ilumino en ese momento y contrasto completamente con la oscuridad del cuarto, bañándola delicadamente. Su postura, a pesar de su sonrisa burlona, era relajada, y su cabello estaba algo alborotado por el trajín anterior, con un pequeño mechón pegado a su mejilla, que estaba algo sonrojada, tal vez por el calor.

Le hizo querer acercarse y tocar su mejilla, como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando eran niños.

Sin embargo, el se obligo a desechar ese pensamiento, y alejando la mirada, se tomo unos segundos antes de hablar. "Súper fuerzas?" El contesto, sin dejar el tono burlón en su voz. Era lo único que podía ayudarlo. "Es solo tener el tamaño y peso adecuado de acuerdo a la edad de uno." Esta vez el se burlo sin disimulo, mirándola de arriba abajo para enfatizar su idea.

"Urgh," Rukia se impulso y se separo de la puerta, e Ichigo una vez mas se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando la visión que ella creaba se rompió por completo. "Eres tan idiota." Ella se acerco a Karin, quien estaba revisando las cajas en el suelo junto a Yuzu.

Ichigo solo bajo la mirada y siguió bajando las cajas, sin saber que decir. Una vez más había estropeado el momento. Intentando apartar esos pensamientos, decidió cambiar de tema. "Al fin de cuentas, que es lo que están buscando?" Les pregunto, poniendo la ultima caja en el piso.

"Algo para pasar el día." Contesto Rukia desinteresadamente y sin mirarlo.

Karin siguió revolviendo las prendas que encontraba. Generalmente, la ropa que no les servia era regalada a la gente que lo necesitaba pero siempre quedaba algo en la casa. Ya sea porque estaba demasiado gastada para ser donada, o porque su padre decidía que era necesario tener un recuerdo de cómo habían sido sus bebes cuando eran más pequeños. Ugh. Su padre era tan raro. "Es difícil subirse a los árboles con estos vestidos, sabes?" Por qué, por qué tenia que usarlos?

"Las encontré!" Esta vez Yuzu fue quien hablo, tomando en sus manos varias camisas de hombre. Sin decir más, empezó a comparar dos de ellas para ver cual era más grande. Ambas eran de cuando sus hermanos eran pequeños pero sabia que le quedarían a Rukia.

Ichigo solo les dio una mirada curiosa, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "Y para que quieren eso? Acaso ya no tienen suficiente ropa para jugar?" Él lo odiaba, pero a Rukia le encantaba usar ropa de hombre cada vez que decidía pasar el tiempo en el patio. Tiempo atrás ella había encontrado la ropa antigua de Kaien y de él mismo, y decidió que su uniforme seria una camisa blanca, pantalones negros que apenas cubrían sus pantorrillas y unos zapatos que había logrado comprar en el mercado. Lo comenzó a hacer una vez que el largo de sus vestidos tuvo que aumentar por su edad y como si fuera poco, Karin también había tomado esa costumbre. No era raro el verlas a las dos subidas a los árboles, como si fueran dos chiquillos más.

"Si," contesto Yuzu mientras ayudaba a Rukia a ponerse una de las camisas sobre su vestido. "Pero Rukia esta creciendo, así que necesita algo mas grande." Si bien Yuzu hizo el comentario del modo mas inocente posible, la mente de Ichigo no pudo sino comprender lo que realmente quería decir con 'crecer', en especial cuando las tres comentaron que esta camisa si cerraba bien. Sintiendo un calor inundar su cara al recordar un incidente sucedido ya hacia un año atrás, el se dio media vuelta abruptamente, prácticamente gritando mientras se marchaba.

"Y por esta tontería me hacen perder el tiempo?" Ichigo se alejo rápidamente, tirando la puerta tras de él.

Las tres muchachas se quedaron mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada, confundidas por su modo de actuar. Realmente él si que era raro.

* * *

Cerrando la puerta de su habitación rápidamente, Ichigo se quedo apoyado en ella por un momento, esperando que el calor de su cara desapareciera. Sin duda, su día había pasado de ser aburrido a complicado en unos momentos. Era esta la razón por la cual a veces prefería evitar estar cerca de Rukia; esa chiquilla no hacia nada sino hacerle perder la compostura.

Y sobre todo ahora, haciéndole recordar lo que había sucedido un año atrás.

Como algo tan tonto complico por completo su vida?

Había sido un día de primavera cualquiera, con la única diferencia de que su llegada a la mansión Kuchiki para su visita diaria a Rukia había sido mucho más temprana. Desde que decidió trabajar con su hermano su horario había estado mas ocupado, sin embargo el siempre conseguía algo de tiempo para pasarlo con ella. La muchacha que atendió la puerta le informo que Rukia todavía no había bajado de su habitación, y como siempre, el no dudo un momento para subir e ir a buscarla para empezar el día.

Eso fue un gran error.

Recordando ese incidente, Ichigo no podía evitar el golpearse la cabeza con el puño. _Idiota, idiota_. El había subido las escaleras de modo normal, había cruzado el pasillo y había abierto la puerta de golpe, esperando encontrar a Rukia entretenida con un libro o quizás ordenando todas las muñecas de porcelana que poseía.

Nunca, ni por un breve momento, pensó que la iba a encontrar en medio de su habitación, con tan solo sus enaguas puestas, colocándose el corsé.

Su respiración todavía se cortaba cada vez que lo recordaba.

Realmente, el no la había visto directamente, sino su reflejo en el espejo que tenia ella en su habitación. Ella estaba recién colocándose el corsé, así que gran parte de su pecho y hombros estaban descubiertos. Los ojos de el y los de ella se encontraron por un instante en el espejo y el pudo observar que el rostro de ella se encendía de vergüenza, antes de que el diera media vuelta y se alejara del lugar.

El decir que había sido el momento más vergonzoso de su vida era poco.

Había tomado toda su fuerza de voluntad el quedarse en la sala, esperando que ella bajara. El quería irse a su casa y pretender que ese encuentro nunca había sucedido, sin embargo al poco tiempo noto que tan ridícula era esa idea. No había sido gran cosa, verdad? El no estaría sintiéndose tan mal si en vez de ver a Rukia hubiera visto a una de sus hermanas por casualidad. Rukia solo era una chiquilla que el había conocido desde casi toda su vida, así que el hecho de haberla encontrado casi sin ropa no era nada grave. Es mas, tal vez debería burlarse un poco de ella, comentando que era muy temprano para ver ciertas cosas, tal vez burlándose de sus prendas, tal vez….

El se quedo mudo cuando ella bajo por las escaleras.

Rukia descendió del segundo piso haciendo mucho ruido, dando pisadas fuertes y refunfuñando para si misma. El se quedo sin moverse por un momento, aguantando la respiración y agradeciendo que su asiento le estuviera dando la espalda. Los segundos duraron una eternidad y el se sobresalto cuando ella paso por su lado dándole un golpe en la cabeza antes de sentarse frente a el.

"Eres un idiota pervertido" Fue lo único que ella le había dicho sin mirarle a los ojos, antes de exigirle que salieran al área del jardín para pasear. El solo la había seguido sin decir nada y pronto pudo notar que a pesar del golpe que ella le había dado no mostraba ninguna señal de que estuviera enfada o avergonzada. Rukia pasó toda la mañana de lo más normal, comentando sobre las últimas noticias de la ciudad, sin embargo Ichigo solo pudo intentar actuar de un modo natural sin tener éxito. Sentía que sus manos sudaban, que su cuello le quemaba y no sabia donde colocar sus manos ni como colocar sus pies. Lo único que podía hacer era rogar en su mente que la mañana terminara y dejar todo ese incidente atrás, aunque estaba seguro que eso era mucho mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Lo confirmo esa misma noche, cuando tuvo su primer sueño con ella.

Su cuerpo había quemado con necesidad, y al mismo tiempo sintió disgusto consigo mismo por las imágenes que su mente había creado. Toques, besos, caricias. No, eso no podía ser. No era correcto! El no debía tener ese tipo de sueños con Rukia, a quien había conocido casi toda su vida. Se sintió enojado y traicionado por la reacción que su cuerpo había tenido a esos pensamientos, mostrando muy bien que el había disfrutado el sueño. Después de unos momentos se convenció a si mismo que solo había sido un incidente aislado, causado por haberla visto prácticamente desnuda esa mañana. Si, sin duda era algo sin importancia.

Lamentablemente, ese hecho sin importancia se convirtió en un suceso casi diario.

Y fue allí cuando comprendió que no se detendría hasta que el lo cortara de raíz.

De un momento a otro, el se alejo. Dejo de buscarla, de atenderla cada vez que ella lo visitaba, e incluso conversar con ella cuando se encontraban en reuniones sociales. Sabia que era algo radical, pero no pudo encontrar otra solución y no podía vivir tranquilo sabiendo que sus pensamientos hacia Rukia no eran tan inocentes como deberían ser. Le aterraba pensar que un día ella lo descubriera y sintiera asco por el. Prefería alejarse por un tiempo, hasta que todo pasara, hasta que pudiera verla a los ojos sin sentir la reacción de su cuerpo. Entonces, todo volvería a ser como antes.

Sin embargo, era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Si bien su familia y amigos no le tomaron importancia a su súbita frialdad con la muchacha que había sido su compañera desde el inicio, y atribuyeron su actitud a su edad; Rukia no lo tomo tan bien. Después de algunos fallidos intentos de enfrentarlo ella finalmente tuvo su oportunidad y le reclamo su indiferencia.

El nunca se atrevió a darle una respuesta, y partir de entonces la relación de ambos cambio por completo.

Las conversaciones y confidencias quedaron atrás, y fueron reemplazadas por burlas y ataques sin sentido. Y fue entonces cuando todo empeoro: la distancia, la frialdad del uno con el otro no hizo sino que sus sentimientos por ella se incrementaran aun más. Todas las muchachas que conocía siempre palidecían en comparación con ella, y los buenos momentos con sus amigos nunca llegaron a ser tan agradables como los que había vivido a su lado. Sin duda, su plan no había salido como lo esperaba y lo habían dejado solo, enamorado de una persona que apenas lo soportaba y sin el valor de intentar que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Y fue allí que se dio cuenta….

No había esperanza para él.

* * *

Descendió del tren tranquilamente, sujetando el abrigo en sus brazos, intentando que no le estorbara más de lo debido. Una ola de calor lo inundo por completo y tuvo que resistir el impulso de deshacer el nudo de su corbata. Realmente, había sido su culpa. Su partida de Europa fue tan abrupta y la preocupación se había apoderado de él de tal modo que tomo lo primero que encontró en su vestidor, sin tomar en cuenta que el clima en su país era muy diferente al que se había acostumbrado el último año. Ni siquiera pudo encontrar algo de tiempo para adquirir algo mas adecuado a la época. Si bien el telegrama que recibió en la capital le comunico buenas noticias, él no se sentiría tranquilo hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos. Aunque tuviera que resistir las elevadas temperaturas para hacerlo.

No perdió la compostura mientras caminaba por la estación, cargando su equipaje y evitando a las personas, quienes, usando prendas más cómodas, se movían apresuradamente, intentando tomar el tren antes de que este se marchara. Finalmente llego a la ventanilla de información, dispuesto a obtener un carruaje que lo transportara a su ciudad natal, cuando un hombre lo intercepto.

"Joven Uryuu," Su voz era severa, y su cara no demostraba nada. "Su carruaje lo esta esperando, por favor, sígame. Su padre me dio indicaciones de que lo llevara a Karakura."

Asintiendo, él solo lo siguió sin ninguna duda. Estaba acostumbrado a que su padre estuviera un paso delante suyo, en todos los sentidos. A pesar de que la relación de ambos no era muy cercana, no cabía duda que el hombre sabía muy bien manejar sus asuntos.

Ingresando al coche, espero que su equipaje fuera colocado en su sitio, mientras tiraba su pesado abrigo en los asientos y se deshacía de su saco y corbata. Finalmente, un poco de aire! Abrió las dos ventanas de las puertas, viendo la estación alejarse poco a poco, y sintiendo la brisa refrescarlo…

En unas pocas horas, estaría en Karakura otra vez.

* * *

Continuara...

**Athena star, Caroone, Elenita-Ele-Chan y Kotsuki Kurosaki**, muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me animaron para poder terminar este capitulo. Muchas gracias!


End file.
